


The Soul Remembers

by ladyjssem



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk, And He Knows It, Chara Is Their Own Warning, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Emotional Flowey, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Female Frisk, Flowey Is A Dick, Flowey wants Chara back, Fluff and Humor, Frisk Needs A Hug, Frisk is a Sweetheart, I'm new please be kind, Long, M/M, POV Frisk, Poor Sans, Possessive Flowey, Possessive Sans, Protective Sans, Puns & Word Play, Sans Has Issues, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans Remembers Resets, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Suggestive Themes, Tag city, all the hugs, chara will be dealt with, i don't know what else to put, never published smut before, sans was an idiot, smut is coming, souls are important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjssem/pseuds/ladyjssem
Summary: Frisk wakes up in the Underground, an adult, with no memory of what happened to her, and serious injuries. It's the start of the adventure from the very beginning! Or is it?Sans is ready to kill a certain flower. After going through several resets, he is angry and ready to turn the flower into dust. Then a young woman comes out the Ruins. And he starts remembering a time when that young woman and he were a LOT more than friends. As well as a time when she wasn't herself. What's going on? And can he get through a day WITHOUT making an ass out of himself?





	1. Sans has a bad day

**Author's Note:**

> Wooot! A new story for you all! I hope people enjoy this, I've been working hard on this! So some notes:
> 
> Obviously, this is a story of Sans and Frisk. And yes, they are soul-mates. Because Souls are important to Monsters. There is a running theme of Sans remembering a lot more than Frisk, and not sure what to do about it. But of course, there are twists to this tale.
> 
> So let's get to it!

_**Broken...** _

oh, great, this one again...

_**You are Broken....Unnatural...** _

this is literally the same shit every time.

**_Different... You do not belong here..._ **

tell me something I don't know, can we move on to the end now?

**_You do not belong..._ **

yeah, yeah, i'm a monster.

**_Not Monster..._ **

that's... new.

**_Demon..._** Black tendrils appeared then, catching the new word, echoing it in the void of the dream. _**Demon... Demon... Demon.** **Demondemon**_ **demondemon** _demon...._

Sans woke with a start, gasping and clutching his chest, his left eye and soul shining. Their light the only light in the room, making everything a faint blue like he was underwater. The skeleton breathed out, his ribs rattling softly under his shirt. He sat up properly and rubbed his skeletal hands over his eye sockets. Well, he wasn't going to get any more sleep now... The glow of his eye dimmed but his soul still pulsed. Snapping his bony fingers, his lamp turned on, the flashlight stuffed into a lamp filling the room with light. Standing, he gave his ribs a scratch, yawning widely, trying, but failing, to relax. His phalanges scraped his sensitive ribs roughly, making him wince. He looked at his hands, then. They were trembling. Not good.

The big-boned skeleton focused inward, causing his soul to flare. Something was wrong. Was the damn flower making another mess? Stars, he hoped not. The last time it took way too much effort to get him to stop. Sans hated putting effort into anything, but having to clean up timelines was always a major pain in the ass, especially when he lost all memory of anything he had done. Fucking resets.... The only reason he even knew about it was his “cheat sheet” he made back when things mattered.

Grumbling a bit, he snagged his favourite jacket and slipped it over his bones. The stupid flower had a tendency to hang about the ruins. He did not like that. The old lady in the ruins used her magic to keep him, and the rest of the monster race, out, but the flower could burrow and go anywhere with soil. Being lazy, and not at all interested in wandering through Snowdin when he was jumpy, he closed his eyes. Using the excess magic that had gathered, his fight or flight response, he stepped back, into a shortcut.

Blue void swirled around him a moment before being in front of the doors. Nothing. Sans looked around carefully, nothing escaping his eye, a touch of orange flashing in the vibrant blue. Nothing. No sign of the flower at all. He breathed out again, then slouched into his normal stance and shuffled over to the door. Maybe telling the old lady some knock-knocks would help him settle. However, before he even got close, the world suddenly seemed to -shift-, and suddenly he was back in his dream,

**_Broken..._ **

shit

**_You are Broken.... Unnatural..._ **

are we REALLY going through this again?

_**Different... You do not belong here...** _

right, if its that flower, i'm killing him.

_**You do not belong...** _

can we skip to the tentacles now?

_**Not Monster...** _

right so my dreams are going to go this way for now.

_**Demon...**_ Once again the tendrils appeared, looking more vicious, than the last time. **_Demon... Demon... Demon._ _Demondemon_ demon** _demondemon_....

Staring around his room, that panicked feeling in his soul stronger now, blue, with flashes of yellow, fire licking and flowing around his left eye socket. A reset. He almost fell out of bed this time, not even bothering with the light he snagged his jacket and-

**_Broken..._ **

this is hell.

_**You are Broken.... Unnatural...** _

this is literally hell.

_**Different... You do not belong here...** _

seriously, i'm about to go on a murder spree to find that fucking flower,

_**You do not belong...** _

I am going to turn him into fucking popurri

**_Not Monster..._ **

I will start a new stand just to sell fucking candles made from him.

**_Demon..._ ** The black tendrils FINALLY appeared then, they were almost a relief. **_Demon... Demon... Demon. Demondemon_ demon** _demondemon...._

He stared at the ceiling, dread filling his marrow, as well as a seething rage. The skeleton tried to breathe in a normal, calm way, the way that felt good and made his ribs expand and contract for fun. But it became harsh and fast, making him ache, instead.

No, no, no, nonono- No. Stop it. Think. Sans then realized the world hadn't shifted again, and, again, grabbed his jacket, before falling into the void dropping silently into the snow near the ruins. Why he didn't know, he just knew, whatever it was, happened at the ruins. Struggling into the hoodie, he stayed where he was, and waited. His anger and fear made his magic fluctuate almost insanely. For a while, the snow began to fall upward, and there were quite a few wandering monsters who noticed the odd phenomenon.

Whoever it was had better fucking be here because after being trapped in his nightmares he was boiling and needed answers. He quietly hoped it was the flower, he was itching for a fight and was already picturing how he turns him into a nice decoration for the house, Papyrus would love it. He'd been talking about an encouraging flower lately, something he'd been annoyed about for quite some time, so this stunt would NOT be going unpunished.

After almost an hour, Sans breathed out, sighing. The flower wasn't showing. And whatever had happened had stopped. He closed his eyes, everything settling. There were barely any sounds, save for some far away bird monsters. Things were moving back into their natural sync. Maybe the fucking flower kept running into Undyne. He would've thought about paying to see that.

Feeling calm again the skeleton moved away from the evergreen tree he'd been leaning on, giving it a soft pat by way of apology. Part of the bark had scorch marks from too much of his unfettered magic constantly flaring against it. He started turning away thinking of having a nap in his closest sentry station when he heard something. Sans turned his head and stared at the ruins, once more.

The ruin door slowly, ever so slowly opened. A figure then stumbled out, falling into the snow. The door banged closed, making the figure whirl and jump at the door. But it was too late. It was closed. The person leaned their head against the door, trembling, and Sans could hear soft sobs. Watching closely, he saw them turn and slide down the door wrapping their arms around their knees, trembling and sobbing in the cold snow.

A human.

Sans was at a loss. A good part of him wanted to kill the kid, he had to be honest with himself, knowing their soul was the last one needed. The last one until they were free. But... he had made a promise-

_The figure came out boldly, silently. There was dust, dust all over them. They seemed to revel in it, a stupid toy knife in their left hand, their right rubbing their fingers together, feeling the soft, soft dust between them. They looked like nothing more than a child, tiny, frail, but covered in the shining dust.... Then they looked up, their face covered in dust, save for the strange tear tracks that slid down their face, strange with the wide, almost joyous smile._

That made Sans tremble a bit, his eye glowing and a hand raised to kill the human then, and there, but the ( vision/dream/memory) faded and so did the fire in his eye. He had made a promise. He never broke a promise, one of many reasons why he hated to make them. So, he watched. Carefully. As the human sat in the snow... After all, Sans was nothing if not patient.


	2. Frisk has a worse day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young woman wakes up on a bed of Golden Flowers, injured, and very little memory. Its the normal start to the tale. With a couple twists, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next couple of chapters are very Frisk-centric. But don't worry, Sans will be back very soon!]
> 
> I meant to mention this, but before anyone comments: I know panic attacks are a HUGE deal. I get them myself. So yes while I use them in a light-hearted sense, I know how bad panic attacks actually are. It's just used to show how poorly Frisk is actually doing.

  A young woman woke up with an incredible headache, gasping for breath. Green eyes opened to stare upwards, a trembling moving through her core. Slowly, carefully, she made note of what was what. Her entire body was one great, big hurt. Scratches, cuts, bruises... everything hurt. She wasn't surprised.. staring up, she could barely see a glow of sunlight. She began trying to move, a hiss escaping chapped lips, making them bleed. But she could do it. She had to. Slowly, ever so slowly, she rolled to her side.

That almost made her pass out again.

 The young woman breathed, just breathed, and the pain resided. Nothing broken. She moved, carefully, slowly, to her hands and knees. It hurt, god it hurt. But she did it. Trying not to pant, that caused too much pain, she opened her eyes, slowly feeling something soft, velvety, but damp, and cool, under her.   

Flowers, large, shining flowers, some crushed by her fall, but so many just swaying, beautifully in a gentle breeze. They were gold   and shined like real gold. But so soft, with a delicate glow. They were wonderful.

She loved flowers.

Taking in the flowers, she then realized her mind was blank, and began to panic, trembling causing the pains the come back again. What happened to her??? Where was she? Who was she? She dug her fingers into the mossy ground, doing everything she could to stop herself from hyperventilating.

She was alive. She was alive. She was here. She chanted to herself, and slowly calmed down, trying to remember her name. That was a good stepping stone. Her name... Frisk.

It came as soon as she began to think, and that helped. Sitting back slowly gazing around, steadying her breath, she worked on the next question. Where she was. In a cave, but more than that, noticing pillars and chiselled walls. Slowly a great, beautiful mountain appeared in her mind. A mountain she could feel safe at, because of... something? Because others were afraid of it, she realized. Mt. Ebott. She knew this now. What was it about Mt. Ebott that people feared, but she didn't..? Again, a word filled her memory in. Monsters. There were supposed to be monsters here. Monsters that killed and ate any human that went to the mountain.

Why wasn't she afraid, then? What happened to her? This time all that answered was pain, searing, aching, screaming pain. She doubled over, trembling and gasping, unable to scream, her head brushing against the flowers, causing a wave of nausea and dizziness. A drop of dew rolled down her forehead and pulled her out of it with the surprising coolness. Trembling, she focused on the flower, it was so real, and right there, she could see it. She could feel it. She could smell it. Focusing her trembles stopped, and she breathed slowly.

Okay... okay, okay.... okay. Frisk let out a sigh, and relaxed. Bad things, and apparently a lot of them. She decided, then, that her past and what happened did NOT matter. She was alive. She was alive, and safe, for the moment. She needed to move. She needed to find help. She needed to stand.

So, with many, many slow, careful breaths, she did. Her knees tried to buckle, but she wouldn't let them. Looking over herself she began to categorize each hurt. Head, a bloody mess, but not as bad as it looked, probable concussion, though. Bruised face, split lip, a cut on her eyebrow, and her jaw ached. Cuts and tears through her already tatty looking sweater, making her arms look like a patchwork of reds, blues, purples, and greens. There was a large gash in her right calf, below the back of her knee, along with thousands of scratches. She didn't look at anything else, she knew at least one rib was cracked, if not broken, and who knew what was going on inside. She decided not to think about that.

Taking slow, careful steps, Frisk gave a sigh, as it became easier. Soon she was able to walk with more confidence if a limp. She was hot, but it was nice and cool, even pretty as she moved through the carved stone corridors, before almost stumbling on a lone golden flower. She looked around, curious how a flower grew in the dim light when it suddenly moved. She stepped back in surprise, as big black eyes blinked up at her. The flower smiled, looking friendly, happy, and surprised to see her,

“Well, howdy!” It-he, he had a male child's voice, high and squeaky, but male nonetheless, “I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower! Hmm....” He looked at her shrewdly, his eyes flashing a moment “You're new to the Underground, ain'tcha?” He asked, grinning. She nodded, too shocked to do anything else. “Golly! You must be so confused!” He chirped, making her smile, even if it did pull on the bruises on her face. Flowey was so cute, and sweet. He grinned happily at her, continuing, “ Someone needs to show you how things work around here.” Now she tilted her head, ignoring the wave a dizziness. How what things work...? “Looks like its up to little old me,” He told her with a wink, “Are you ready? Here we go!” He didn't even give her a chance to response and suddenly she gasped.

A soft tug inside her chest, feeling weird but not painful, and suddenly something appeared in front of her. A red heart spun slowly and glowed with its own ruby light. Frisk stared, her hand reaching out to touch it, finding herself filled with comfort as she did, a faint shiver going down her back.

“Its beautiful...” She whispered, not noticing the shock then hungry look crossing Flowey's face.

“That heart is your soul,” Flowey said softly, startling Frisk, making her look at him. He just stared at the heart, continuing, “Its the very culmination of your being.” Frisk looked at the heart again, realizing it was as bruised, battered, and cracked as she felt. It made her sad to see it, like that. “Your soul starts off weak, but you can grow strong by gaining a lot of LV.”

“What's LV?” She had to ask, finally making Flowey look back at her. He gave a little shake, before smiling broadly again,

“What's LV? Why its LOVE, of course, silly! You want some LOVE don't you?” He asked, wide-eyed and smiling happily. Love, huh.. Frisk felt something in her soul, then, a tremor, a longing, an emptiness... yes.. she wanted love. Something she had a feeling that was something she lacked. She gave a faint nod, looking at her poor soul shining before her. “Don't worry!” Flowey chirped again, “I'll share some with ya!” Before giving her a friendly wink, sticking his tongue out in a cheeky smile. A sparkle appeared beside him, and then multiplied into what looked like petals. They drifted slowly, serenely towards her, “Down here, LOVE is shared through... little white...”friendliness pellets.”” She watched the “pellets” move closer floating on a breeze she couldn't feel. Something felt... off... but she chose to ignoring the feeling. “Are ya ready?” Flowey asked excitedly, “Move around! Get as many as you can!” Biting her lip carefully, she extended a hand, moving to catch a pellet on her palm.

The very moment the pellet touched her, though, Frisk shrieked, pain wracking through her again. Not a physical pain, but a spiritual one, and she gasped, tears running down her cheeks, watching more cracks form in her heart. She clutched it protectively to herself, staring at Flowey whose face had changed. Into something familiar and terrifying, a horrible grin on his once cute face.

“You **_idiot..._** ” He giggled, tilting his head mockingly, his face changing again, “Don'tcha know? In this world, its **kill** or _BE **killed**_!“ He began to laugh then asking himself, “Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this!?” The demonic face he had on, now, looked straight at her, gleefully. Suddenly she was surrounded by a ring of the petals, no way to escape, **_“DIE.”_** As Flowey laugh maniacally the petals began to close in on Frisk, as she moved into the middle, hugging her soul to herself, falling onto her knees, trembling, and whispering,

“I don't want to die...” She closed her eyes as the petals moved closer and closer, a sob escaping her...

Then something happened... Her heart suddenly shone brightly, and Frisk felt all the hurt going away, her physical injuries still there but the pain dissipating, and all the cracks and blemishes on her soul vanished, leaving it looking like a beautiful jewel. She looked up, hearing Flowey make a shocked “Eh?” sound. All the pellets were gone.

And a great blue fireball smacked right into Flowey's shocked face.

“Ack!” He squealed flung far away where he suddenly buried himself into the ground, obviously moving fast and far into the earth.

It was almost funny.

Frisk heard something or someone panting and turned wide-eyed towards the sound. There, clutching their chest, as if in a panic, was a tall, very tall for all of Frisk's 5' nothing, goat-like monster White fur sparkled, trembling, figure feminine, and staring towards where Flowey vanished with large burgundy eyes shock clear over her face. Then giving her-self a firm shake, and smoothing the pretty purple robes she wore, she spoke,

“What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth! Ah..” She looked towards you then, and smiled, her mouth less goat and more canine with large fangs. It made Frisk take a step back, still holding her soul in a protective embrace. The monster looked a bit sad, and spoke gently, soothing the young woman, “Please do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins.” She paused then and tilted her head, worry on her face, “Are you well, my child? You seem to be holding your soul, still?” She asked, concerned, Frisk looked at the beautiful jewel that was her soul, then tentatively held it out,

“I... I don't know how to put it back.” The young woman whispered, still shaking. But with everything going on, she wanted someone to trust, and the pretty monster was sincere. She could feel that in every bone of her body believing that. So, she had to try. Toriel's eyes softened, and she knelt down, wrapping warm, soft, gentle paws around Frisk's hands,

“It is a part of you, my child.” She told her, “Let it return where it belongs... relax, dear child.” Toriel's voice was so nice, and warm, like honey. Frisk breathed out, relaxing her hold on her soul, letting it float, again before her. It flashed softly and disappeared, but Frisk felt herself feel better, feeling her soul back within her. She wobbled a moment, the stress of holding it back so long making her already tired mind and body nearly faint. Toriel carefully steadied her, worry once again all over her face. Frisk waited a moment, just trying to centre herself, before giving a shy smile.

“Thank you.” Toriel's face lit up and a smile shone, shaking her head a little,

“No, my child, there is no need for thanks. As I said I am the caretaker. I pass through here every day to see if anyone has fallen. If I was even a moment later...” Pain filled her face, then, and she shook her head white fur swaying, before smiling again at Frisk, “You are the first human to have fallen in a very long time.” Toriel then stood back up, and offered a hand to the young one, “Come, I will guide you through the ruins.” It was only then that she noticed the blood on her pure white paw, shock clear, “Oh my dear child! You are wounded!” She all but cried,

“It wasn't-” Frisk started, but Toriel was nearly in tears and held her paws towards her. It hurt her heart seeing the monster so upset, and she gripped her paws, hoping to calm the woman. But instead a blue glow came from the soft paws, and slowly enveloped Frisk in the glow. Frisk's eyes had to close, feeling strange, as the blue glow healed most of the cuts and bruises, but there were still other wounds. The feeling dissipated and Frisk opened her eyes only to find Toriel's face was filled with such dismay, she had to do the first thing she thought of. The young woman wrapped her arms around the monster's waist and hugged her. The action surprised her, but then Toriel's face cleared, and hugged her back,

“Oh.... you are so injured, and yet, here you are, comforting me. I am a silly old woman, for you to need to do such a thing.” She said, almost laughing, but tears were clear in her burgundy eyes. Frisk just smiled, shaking her head, even though that made her ears ring,

“I don't hurt nearly as much as I did when I woke up... or when Flo- the flower attacked me. Its incredible what you did already.” Toriel's white face turned peachy and she chuckled.

“Regardless, come, please, let us go, and I will do what I can for the rest of your injuries.” Frisk nodded, wincing a bit. Toriel looked a bit worried, but held her hand and led her through several corridors, explaining about the puzzles, and talking about the history of the ruins with clear pride. Frisk listened to her attentively, trying to fight the exhaustion that made her feet stumble, and cause her unhealed injuries to twinge in pain.

When they came to a leafless tree, Frisk had to pause, looking at it sadly, stroking the tree's bark. Toriel watched her, looking understanding, before speaking,

“Were there many trees where you lived, my child?” She asked, gently, Frisk tried to think, but pain blocked her again, making her grab her head with a hiss. “Oh, I am so sorry, my child, please never mind, do not tax yourself.” Toriel wrapped an arm around Frisk's shoulders, moving her away from the tree and onward,

“It's not your fault...” Frisk murmured, not wanting her sad, “I can't... I can't remember... I- I know my name, and I know I'm 20 years old...” Not sure how she knew that, she realized, she just did. She didn't really care at the moment, feeling more loopy and less aware of herself. Toriel seemed only a little surprised with the knowledge, but she nodded a little,

“So, not quite a child,” She said with some humour, then smiled at the young woman, “If I may, please, might I know your name?”

“Frisk...” She responded, before noticing a lovely little house coming up, and her scrambled mind couldn't help but say exactly what she thought, “So cute, mum, whose house is that?” Toriel blinked and looked at Frisk curiously, but the peachy tinge to her face returned, continuing towards the house.

   “That is my home... and yours if you so wish, oh my, I realized it has been sometime since I tidied up around the ruins. I may have left things lying around.” She spoke with a bit of embarrassment, but Frisk just gave a more loopy smile, her green eyes opened a bit too wide.

“Your house and the ruins are beautiful, you are too, are monsters all so pretty?” Toriel's blush deepened and she chuckled,

“Oh my, I do believe you will need some rest very soon for your concussion. Let us get you inside and into a bed, little one.” She said affectionately, opening the door and all but carrying Frisk inside. Frisk let her.

 Soon enough Frisk was out of her torn and tattered clothes washed(with “only” a couple panic attacks), then covered from head to toe in bandages, clothed in a set of Toriel's spare robes before she was finally set down at a lovely table with some broth. Frisk relaxed, feeling completely exhausted but hungry enough to eat a cow.

Toriel was sitting in an overstuffed easy chair that was in front of a... strangely child-proof fire. Everything seemed to be child-proof. It was funny to the young woman, glancing at her filed down knife, because, of course, she had a full set of silverware for soup. She didn't mind, feeling safe and content. A happy sleepy feeling washed over her, and she felt her head drooping.

Toriel glanced up then, glasses on her nose, from working on some other clothes for the human, since none of the spare clothes she had would fit the young woman. A gentle smile covered her face and she put away her sewing, and moved over to the human. She had, had to cut her long dark chocolate coloured hair, in order to get rid of some terrible knots, and matted hair, not to mention allowing Toriel to clean the gash in Frisk's scalp. It was now barely shoulder length, but clean, and very soft and shiny. Careful not to touch the bandaged bit of the human's head, she gently stroked her hair, earning a sleepy, sheepish smile.

“Come, my child, you have had a hard, long day, sleep is calling you.” The monster said softly, helping the young woman stand. Supporting Frisk, Toriel helped her into a spare bed in a quaint little room, that looked to be a child's room. Frisk thankfully fit in the bed, though Toriel did have to get one of her larger quilts as the bedding were children's size and not long enough even for the fairly short young human. Under soft bedding, Frisk gently grabbed Toriel's hand, squeezing it and smiling,

“Thank you, Toriel, for everything.” Toriel's eyes shone, stroking Frisk's forehead, making her even more sleepy. “You're a good mum. I don't remember my own, if I had one, but you are the best.” Toriel blushed with pleasure, before placing a gentle kiss on Frisk's forehead,

“And you are the sweetest of daughters. Good night, my child.” Frisk couldn't help but smile, her eyes closing again, before she drifted off to sleep, dreaming of electric blue eyes that flashed yellow and blue fire...


	3. Frisk can't stay still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens leading up to Sans' bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically posting this to get this stuff out of the way. So we can hurry back to Sans xD

For the next week or so, Frisk happily stayed in Toriel's care. She had been given two brand new fluffy sweaters, that had a couple stripes that were actually rows of pink hearts, some undershirts, again with the heart motif, with basic brown shorts, black tights, and sturdy black boots. Not to mention underwear, which she discovered, were completely lacking. Trying to question why just caused her a great amount of pain, not to mention embarrassment, so she mentally categorized it as more bad things to be forgotten.

  
Frisk had no idea where these things had come from, she knew by now some monsters, like Toriel, wore clothing, but, after only finding a balcony that looked over the city of “Home”, didn't seem to have a way down, unless Toriel could fly, she didn't know where Toriel had gotten them, since they were new, and fitted her perfectly. The sweater hugged her showing a hint of curves without going overboard, and the shorts were above the knee and showed off her bottom more than either of the women had expected. But they were comfortable. And comforting, compared to the skirt she'd previously worn. She'd asked Toriel to burn it, never wanting to see it again. She didn't know why and she didn't want to.

  
There were a few monsters actually around the ruins, but she made friends with all of them, somehow. By simply dancing, flirting, and being herself it was enough. She cheered up Napstablook, complimenting his top hat. She even bought some spider cider and doughnuts from the spiders' bake sale.

   
Frisk also had a couple run-ins with Flowey. Flowey fled from her a couple times but started getting annoyed with her staying put. He never attacked her again, instead, he began to appear at random, taunting her every now and then, calling her a coward, weakling, and an idiot. It did hurt a bit, but she didn't let him push her away. In her heart and soul, she felt his hurt. She felt pain and she had to reach out to him. It took time, but Flowey begrudgingly began to stay close to her.

  
And every night she either had dreams of beautiful blue eyes that flashed with gold and blue fire... or nightmares that had her trembling in terror, but no idea why.

  
It all felt... wonderful.

But every time she wandered onto the balcony looking over the city there... Whenever Flowey called her a coward and asked when she was leaving. Whenever she heard about the fact they were trapped and starting to lose hope of ever returning to the surface because they needed one more soul... She felt a bit empty... There was a whole underground to see, and she... she really wanted to see it. And there- there had to be something she could do.

  
One day, she was out by the leafless tree, reading a book Toriel had insisted on. Toriel's desire to be a teacher strong enough to convince Frisk to study monster writing, even though most monster texts were in English. Flowey popped up beside her, dipping his head to see what she was reading, before huffing,

  
“She's making you read stuff that you'll never use.”

  
“Maybe, but its still interesting. I like it.” She had answered, simply. Flowey huffed again, before stretching to peer at the book with her, black eyes looking over the pages.

  
“Can you actually read this crap?” He grumbled,

  
“Yeah, it's easy, actually, once you know which sounds mean which symbols.”

  
“Still looks like crap to me.” Frisk chuckled, hearing the grumble. Flowey was permanently in Toriel's bad books for attacking Frisk in the first place. And a couple times that he popped without noticing Toriel was there, growling curses and insults. Her “goat-mom” threw several fireballs at the flower, in a protective fit. He had since learned to temper his insults, but Toriel still harboured resentment.

  
“Anything you need, Flowey?” Frisk asked, after several minutes of silence, but feeling his eyes on her skull.

  
“Your soul.” She didn't even look up, turning the page of her book. She knew he had his “scary” face on, he always did when he tried to mention it.

  
“Try again.” He sighed and grumbled under his breath,

   
“When are you leaving?” It was her turn to sigh. But she did pause, looking at him, before reaching over to softly stroke his petals. He didn't pull away, scowling at her, waiting.

  
“I don't know.” She answered, finally. He gave her a look then, button-like eyes narrowing.

  
“Why don't you want to go back?” Annnd there it was, the question she hadn't wanted him to ask.

“I don't want to. I ran away for a reason.” She tried to give a blank answer, but Flowey had found a niche in her defences, he wasn't giving up yet.

   
“A reason you don't even remember,” He taunted, before snapping at her fingers, but she was faster. He always did that, enjoy some soft affection then immediately try to bite the offending hand. Then whine like a child when she told him no more.

  
“But considering the state I was in..” She left it at that. Flowey fell silent, uncomfortable. She considered it a victory, but he continued to stare at her. “I'm not stroking you anymore, you know the rules.” He gave a momentary pout, then shook his head, before pressing on,

  
“But you are leaving.” Frisk finally closed her book, letting her head fall back against the trunk of the tree, looking up at an empty stone ceiling. That sight was beginning to hurt.

  
“Yes.”

  
“Finally.”

 

  
Frisk lasted another week before she went to talk to her adoptive mother.

  
Toriel was in her cosy seat, reading a book, her glasses perched on her nose once again. She was reading a book on slug facts, and the house smelled of cinnamon and butterscotch. It was heavenly, but Frisk had to do this. Nerves twisted her stomach, but she had to. She was determined.

  
“Can I talk to you, please, Toriel?” Toriel blinked at her, a flicker of fear and pain in her eyes. It had been a long time since Frisk last called her that. It hurt to call her anything but mum. But she needed Toriel to know she was serious.

  
“O-of course, my child, anything.”

  
“How do I leave the ruins?” Again a look of fear, again a look of pain.

  
“W-would you like to know about the book I'm reading? It's very interesting! Its '72 Uses for Snails'! How about it?” Frisk gave a soft smile, knowing she needed this, needed something

  
“Sure, mum...” Toriel breathed out shaking a little.

  
“Let us see, oh perhaps this one, here's an interesting snail fact! D-did you know that snails have a saw-like tongue, called a radula?” She looked at Frisk hopefully and saw the sad, but determined look on her fair face. ”Oh... um. Did you know snails make terrible shoelaces? Hah, hah....hah.”

  
“I'm sorry....” Toriel's eyes closed, before she shut her book, placing it on the arm of the chair.

  
“Please, if you could excuse me?” Frisk watched in surprise as Toriel moved past her, briskly, but instead of fleeing to her room, instead went down into the basement. Frisk had never been there, Toriel always distracting her from it, though Toriel went down there from time to time. Apparently, someone on the other side loved silly puns and jokes as much if not more than Toriel, and they'd swap jokes and laughs from...somewhere? She hadn't really thought about it. Not that she minded, something about going down into that pit sent her trembling, but today... today determination won over fear. She followed her adoptive mother down the stairs, barely glancing at the boxes in the corners, only looking at Toriel's back, as she stood before a side corridor, that looked much bigger than she'd expected.

  
“ You wish to go “home” do you not? Ahead of us lies the end of the Ruins. A one-way exit to the rest of the Underground.” Frisk blinked and looked past her adoptive mother, seeing a faintly glowing door quite a way down. She didn't even get a chance to explain it wasn't about going to some “home” she no longer knew. “I am going to destroy it.”

   
“What?” Toriel glanced back, coldly, her eyes flashing white. Frisk looked straight at her shocked, remembering the joke-teller on the other side. Toriel had told her at the start how she got so lonely sometimes, and how the jokes do help her spirit. She'd destroy her one solace?

  
“No one will ever leave the Ruins again.” She looked forward, walking slowly, her body trembling, “Now, please, be a good child and go to your room.” Frisk followed instead, a worried look on her face, and Toriel sighed, her voice soft, “Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again. And again. They come. The leave. They die.” Her voice trembled then, but Frisk continued to keep up with her, and her voice turned angry, “They... ASGORE... will kill you. I am only protecting you, do you understand? Now go to your room.”

  
“Mum...” Frisk whispered, feeling her heartbreaking, tears in her eyes. Toriel shook her head angrily,

  
“Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning.” They were close to the door now.

  
“Mum, please...” Toriel turned on her then, tears in her burgundy eyes, white flashing in them warningly,

  
“Hmph, you are just like the others.” She took a step back, her robes flowing and power clear in her eyes, “There is only one way to handle this. Prove yourself. Prove that you are worthy. Prove to me that you can survive!” She raised her paw then, and for the first time in a long while, Frisk felt the tug on her soul.  
And there it hung, glowing, pulsing with her heartbeat, its rubine glow diminished with her sorrow. Only her strong determination kept her steady, gazing at her adoptive mother, tears in both of their eyes.

                    
“I can't fight you. I can't,”

  
“This is right,” Is all she replied, fireballs hurling towards the human. Frisk trembled a bit, but her eyes flashed, and she managed to dodge most of the attacks. Her soul was what took damage, here, but the flames still scorched and burned. Toriel wasn't holding back.

  
“This isn't about going home!” She cried, stumbling and wind-milling as the fireballs began to bounce off the walls of the corridor. She felt one manage to hit her soul straight in the middle, making her tense in great pain. But determination was her strength and her downfall, but she could only last so many hits. Toriel was trying to whittle her down. She knew this. “Mum! Please!” Frisk yelled, crying already, but the look on Toriel's face was firm. They had barely started.  
So it went, fire and claws attacked Frisk, Toriel's magic never faltering. Frisk thought she was getting through to her when she literally got a fireball in her face. It knocked her out, and all that she saw was black.

  
I don't want to die... I have to help... I have to. She told herself over and over again as she floated in nothingness, before noticing a star glimmering before her. Knowledge of what she had to do filled her, that determination that everyone told her was special was filling her and she reached out-

  
“Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning.” Frisk stared at her, back here again. Alive, unharmed. Not even a scratch from an unlucky graze. For a moment Frisk was confused, and she saw a bit of hope in Toriel's eyes, thinking Frisk was changing her mind. But her face dropped again, returning to the firm distance she had placed over her heart. She continued with the same words she had spoken before.

  
“I can't fight you, mum,” Frisk said, softly, knowing what was coming. As before Toriel spoke little, waves of fire, and magic claws raking at the human. Frisk was getting better at dodging, still pleading with her adoptive mother to listen for a minute. That was when the attacks from behind began as well, catching her in a crossfire that returned her to the void. But this time she knew what to do, still unsure about this “reset” power. But determined to keep going.

  
An unfortunate slip very soon in the beginning of the battle meant Frisk was back in the void before it had even started. That annoyed her, and when she “reset”, again, she was more than ready to get her goat-mum to listen to what she had to say. This time, she was careful, no letting anything touch her... and began to speak, in more than pleas.

  
“Mum, I know you don't believe me, I know you're worried and that you care for me,” Toriel said nothing, keeping her impassive face. But Frisk didn't need her to speak, she needed her to listen. “I understand, mum, you know I do. But I'm not a child.” Toriel's face faltered then, before hardening and a new swirling fire attack swept towards her. She danced and rolled from it, her hair ending up a bit singed as a result. “But I love living with you, and learning everything you wanted to teach me.”

  
“What are you doing?” Toriel whispered, sending more flames, and claws, Frisk was sweating and dirty from the dirt floor, but she just smiled at the monster woman.

  
“Telling you the truth. I don't remember my past, but we both know it was not a good one.” Toriel winced a bit at that, but never let up.

  
“Attack or run away!” She yelled instead, her attacks suddenly redoubling. Frisk didn't have breath to speak now, and Toriel asked softly, “What are you proving with this?” Frisk couldn't answer, taking a claw attack that sliced through her sweater and into her arm. She winced but just smiled sadly, once again, making Toriel cry “Attack me or leave!” New fireballs now, and Frisk found she had to dance in the middle of them to avoid burning herself, but she never stopped smiling at Toriel. “Stop it.” Toriel then whispered, and Frisk could hardly hear her over the sound of flames and magical claws, “Stop looking at me like that.”

  
“I can't, mum.” Toriel bit her lower lip, tears in her eyes again. Waves after waves of flames and claws rushed towards Frisk, but they were all lower to the ground, so Frisk was able to jump them, earning some burns, but nothing too serious.

“I know you want to go home, but...” Toriel tried again and Frisk longed to tell her, yet again, no that was not the case. But the fires were coming faster if more haphazard, “But please, go upstairs.” Frisk was able to shake her head at that, looking back at Toriel. “I promise, I will take good care of you.” That was when Frisk noticed the fireballs starting to move away from her, giving her some respite. Toriel was starting to struggle with herself, a tear trickling down her beautiful white fur. Frisk almost faltered then, “I.. I know we don't have much, but...” Frisk was still trying to catch her breath, hardly ever looking away, from her mother. “We can have a good life here.” Frisk stood tall again then, fire and magical claws flowing past her, and Toriel's eyes flashed again, fully crying now, “Why are you making this so difficult.”

  
“I want to help,” Frisk said gently,

  
“Please go upstairs....”

  
“I can't, mum.” A sob escaped her, not speaking for a moment, the stream of fire never stopping, but no longer trying to harm Frisk. Then, Toriel suddenly laughed, in a most self-disparaging way,

  
“Pathetic, is it not?” The claws were starting to dissipate in the streams around Frisk.

  
“What is?”

  
“I cannot save even a single child.” That hurt Frisk and she took a step forward, still having to be careful of the flames. Toriel just watched her, a sad but almost admiring look on her face. The flames around them were beginning to diminish allowing Frisk to move closer. Finally, Toriel sighed, looking defeated, “No.. I understand.” Toriel turned her head to gaze back at the door, tears still streaming down her face, “The Ruins are very small, once you get used to them.” Frisk had to nod at that.

  
As a child, it might have looked like a big park, with all the slides and the odd reverse slides that she always found entertaining. But as an adult, it was cramped, and Frisk had barely needed Toriel to guide her through the puzzles. And it was lonely, for the most part, the few monsters that lived here were nice, they were, but they were very simple-minded, and couldn't continue conversations for long without getting confused. Flowey, the monster that actually tried to kill her, was as close to a true friendship that she got. Toriel sighed again,

  
“It would not be right for you to remain here, with no others of your age to be with.” The flames were completely gone now, and Frisk felt her soul return to her, but went and hugged the monster woman tight, surprising her. Toriel embraced her tightly, tears starting again, “My expectations... my loneliness... my fear...” She breathed out stroking Frisk's hair before placing her forehead against Frisk's “For you, my child.... I will put them aside...” That made the tightness in Frisk's heart increase, and her throat felt just at tight,

  
“I do love you, mum, but I have to try.” Toriel only nodded, tightening the embrace, before releasing her, placing her paws on her slim shoulders,

  
“Listen, to me, my child. I-if,” The older woman had to pause breathing in, and out before continuing, her eyes stern once more. “If you go beyond those doors, keep walking as far as you can. Eventually, you will reach an exit.” Her expression turned darker then, her fur bristling and her fangs bared, “ASGORE... Do not let Asgore take your soul. His plan cannot be allowed to succeed,” Frisk nodded, a bit shakily. It was hard not to agree when her adoptive mother looked terrifying. Toriel sighed and hugged her again, the look vanishing back to the kind gentle woman that Frisk knew and loved. “And... Be good, won't you? My child?''

  
“I promise.” Toriel stroked her face with soft paws, and Frisk could feel all the burns and cuts vanishing, before she sighed, wearily.

  
“I am pleased I got you two sets of clothes, these... need far more repair than I'm sure time will allow. Come, let us get you some things, and I will set you on your way.” The sadness remained in Toriel's eyes as they moved back into the familiar warm and welcoming home.

  
Frisk changed out of her torn and scorched clothing carefully setting them on the hamper in the room, before changing into the fresh set. She also grabbed her coin pouch, knowing she'd actually need it now, and, after several moment's thought, stuffed it into her bra, figuring that was the safest place for it. She'd know if a thief tried to steal from there! Finally, she grabbed an old cellphone that Toriel had given her when she first arrived, it was basic and didn't allow for texts, but it was a way to connect with her mother again. She then grabbed all her underclothes, and hygiene items, before grabbing the two spare robes that Toriel had hemmed for her when she first arrived. She'd been using them as nightdresses, but might need them for more.

  
She moved back to the living room, where Toriel was quietly packing some things into a small backpack. Frisk had to smile, watching with quiet amazement as a whole pie was placed inside, shrinking as it did. Frisk placed her things in the bag, eyeing it to see just how much room was left, everything in its own little dimensional space, where they wouldn't be affected by anything until they were brought out. She reminded herself the actually sharp looking toy needed to be sold. It made her uncomfortable. She also noted her spider items, that had never been used, and a rather old looking bandage. The food of monsters was magical, healing injuries and damage to the soul, as long as it was nothing too serious. She had a feeling knowing all of this would be handy soon.

  
Toriel then offered Frisk two items, watching her quietly. In one hand was, of all things, a stick. It looked solid enough, but the thought of actually using it on anything was.... unpleasant. So while she accepted the stick she stuffed it into the backpack. She might find some other use for it. Toriel managed a weak chuckle when she did, a sparkle of pride in her eyes. In her other paw was a somewhat faded ribbon, still satiny, but the colour almost was gone. Tilting her head, she let her still mildly fried hair, sway-free, before gathering some and, grabbing the ribbon, began to braid. Toriel watched in silence, holding her hands clasped in front of her, and smiled truly once the ribbon was secured, the faintest hint of blue in her dark brown hair.

  
“You are beautiful, my child,” Frisk flushed a bit but smiled none the less. “Do you have everything?”

  
“I think so. I think I'm ready.” She said, letting Toriel help with the backpack. Toriel only nodded and led her back down the basement stairs, the descent still nerve-wracking, but the one being down inside it, and looking towards the door, it wasn't too bad. She followed Toriel to the door and Toriel placed a paw on it, the glow disappearing, and she stepped back nodding to Frisk. Frisk instead hugged her adoptive mother again, tears threatening to fall. Toriel was shaking, holding her tight. Then, with a finality that surprised her, Toriel let go, stepping back. Frisk put a hand on the door before feeling something wrong. She paused and looked back at Toriel, the monster fiddled with her hands, then coughed, and took a breath,

  
“Might you, please, do me a favour, my child, before you leave?”

  
“Of course! Anything!” Toriel closed her eyes for a moment, before looking at Frisk, meeting her gaze sternly,

  
“If you truly wish to leave the Ruins... I will not stop you. However, when you leave...” Frisk felt her eyes widen a bit, her very soul sinking. Toriel took another deep breath, her features calm but firm, “Please do not come back. I do hope you can understand.” Frisk closed her eyes, trembling all over.

  
“O-of course.... of course. G-goodbye, Toriel.” She turned then and pushed the door hard, meeting resistance. All of her strength and wild emotions gave her only a slight opening, but she pushed again, the stone scraping suddenly making her tumble forward, no even registering the cold and snow she found herself in. She barely heard her adoptive mother's words,

  
“Goodbye, Frisk.... my child.” Frisk spun as the door snapped closed and a sob escaped her. She rested her head against the door, every inch of her shaking. She made a mistake, she shouldn't have complained, she should have just stayed happy... She turned again, letting her head fall back against the stone door, staring upwards hoping lamely for stars. Instead, she got clouds, grey and heavy, like her heart. She found herself slipping downwards, and wrapped her arms around her legs, cold, wet snow seeping into her shorts and leggings, but she didn't care. It hurt but she didn't care. Her determination to leave was a crumbled terrible mess.

“Well if you're just going to sit here like this, you should definitely give me your soul.” A squeaky voice said beside her hip, making her jump. Flowey glared up at her for a moment, only inches from the ground, glancing around nervously. That got her brain back on track.

  
“What's wrong? You're afraid.”

  
“NO, I'M NOT!!” He screeched then yelped and slipped close to the ground again, muttering in a much quieter voice, “No, I'm not.” Frisk just raised an eyebrow, green eyes too clear. What almost looked like a blush covered the flower's features looking away with a huff. “Idiot, get moving, its no use crying. The door is sealed to you, no going back.” She made no comment, stroking his petals softly, and he hissed at her, before diving back into the hard icy ground. She sighed and looked up again, finally taking in her surroundings.

  
The true Underground.

  
Frisk was in a pine forest with snow. She was not in any position to try to figure out how there were clouds... or snow.... But there it was. She looked up at the dark grey clouds, and had to smile, she might not have gotten stars... but she was getting snowflakes. They floated down in soft lazy circles, the breeze gentle. She found her hand reaching out, palm up, cold red fingers stretched. A single, soft snowflake fluttered into her palm, making her smile grow, before sighing as it melted. Time to go.

  
Frisk finally moved to her feet, not sure how big it really was, but she knew she had to get across it. She paused a moment again, glancing around curiously, feeling like she was being watched. She narrowed her eyes towards what looked like blue smoke, but it was gone before she focused on it. Not seeing anything, she placed her hands on her chest and called forth her own soul. She smiled lovingly at the heart floating in front of her, everything was okay, she could keep going. Hugging the soul to herself, she felt her determination fill her. She will do this, she will free these monsters and show them how not all humans were cruel or twisted. She would help them get out... somehow.


	4. Sans is a mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is confused and bewildered by the scene he sees in front of him. A human actually being nice to the psychopath flower? What gives? He starts to follow her, try to get a read on her when a completely DIFFERENT vision hits him. Will Sans' bad day get worse? Or is it starting to look up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Sans with this chapter, now we're getting into some fun :D

Is this girl crazy? Sans watched the flower pop up beside the human and heard his threat, but instead of jumping away from the little menace she... pets him? Talks to him? Asks him what's wrong? It took all his self-control not to blast the pair as soon as the flower popped up, but after watching... well, the human didn't seem too bad. Even if she did hang out with genocidal foliage.

Sans did have to grin at how frightened the little menace was. It was hilarious, knowing the tiny bastard was terrified of him. But why was the flower scared? Did he... lose the 'reset' power to the girl? If so how? And why? What had she run into that most likely killed her three times?

Far too many questions, theories, possibilities circled the skeleton's scientific mind, but he focused on the current issue at hand. The human... girl? Woman? He couldn't tell. She was holding her hand out now, staring up at the sky, he raised an eye-plate curiously, watching. A snowflake slowly fell into her hand, and a sweet smile spread over face. He had to chuckle seeing it, leaning against the tree with a small smile, his hands shoved into his pockets with a real grin on his face for a change.

When the human started to stand, Sans realized he might be noticeable where he was, and quickly shifted from his hiding spot to a different one. Breathing a sigh of relief she when turned to look right where he had been, he leaned against a new tree, resting his head against it as he watched to see what the human did now. He almost bolted straight up as she drew her soul out, a bright red heart appearing before her. He shifted a bit uncomfortably as he watched her embrace her soul like she was embracing an old friend. If felt... intimate...very intimate. His cheekbones turned bright blue, but he didn't turn away, puzzled. He had a small feeling of deja vu, but he knew he had never seen the human before. Right?

The human than began to move, walking straightforward, a look of confidence and clear determination on her gently smiling face. Sans was amused, and, after making sure she wasn't going to turn around, began to follow her. The human was a grown human woman, he decided, no child's hips would sway like this woman's. His normal grin spread noticing that her butt was wet, giving a not too bad view. He had to snicker because of it and-

**Sans wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her in nice and close, a joy filled giggle escaping her. Her slight frame squirmed a bit, but he didn't let her go, growling teasingly into the side of her neck. He had to grin happily as she shuddered in response. His hands tightened on her, lightly and tauntingly scratching her hips earning a gasp. He snickered against her soft, caramel skin, all but purring as she leaned back,**

**“Mmmm... you smell really nice today, sweetheart... I wonder how you taste..” He ran his vibrant blue tongue ever so slowly along her pulse point, nipping very lightly with his canines, making her moan in pleasure, her skin warming in response, “Just as sweet as you smell, I wonder if anywhere else tastes as sweet...” He teased, running a hand down her stomach and towards her-**

Sans stumbled, accidentally stomping on a large branch, that the human had stepped over. He swiftly teleported away, as the woman spun to check the noise. He pressed himself against a large tree his skull completely blue and breathing hard, his eye sockets wide, with his left eye blazing.

What. The. **ACTUAL**. **_FUCK?_** _!_ WHAT the fucking fuckity fuck!! What was THAT?! What the FUCK was that!?! Sans all but screamed to himself, rubbing his skull rapidly. He had to stop and think. But he also needed to catch back up, she was almost near the barracade. What in the name of all the fucking stars WAS that? He panted a bit, still shaking. Breathe, breathe, think about it later. Or never, never is an option, as well. He let out a long breath, his cheek bones, still blue. Forcing THAT particular vision or whatever into the dark corner that it came from. He glanced around checking where he was before he moved and appeared behind her again, having to pop back when she turned to glance over her shoulder. Observant. Not a bad thing. Smart lady.

They continued to move forward, Sans having to shift in and out multiple times, the woman stopping to look around every so often. Once she literally spun around with barely any time for him to teleport, having to stop and catch his breath for a moment, trying to decide if he was annoyed or impressed. He decided impressed after some thought, even Undyne had trouble noticing him when he was behind her. She was finally at the barracade and Sans decided he earned a laugh. She had paused, hands on her hips looking over the too wide bars of Papyrus' barracade. Sans grinned widely, then spoke in a harsh tone,

“ **H U M A N.** ” The young woman jumped, turning stalk still. He almost gave himself away by laughing, but kept it up, “ **Don'tcha know how to greet a new pal?** ” His voice had turned a bit more breathy, wait, what, stop that. “ **Turn around and shake my h** a n **d**...” She turned quickly, one eye closed but the other clear and open, expecting the worst, but hoping the best. Smart but optimistic. They clasped hands-

_**PBBBBBBBBTTHHHHHH** hhhhhhhh **..**_. Shock covered the young woman's face, turning it bright pink, and Sans couldn't hold back anymore. He laughed and giggled, snorting now and then, still holding her hand. She blinked, then began to grin, her free hand covering her mouth before having to giggle her-self, before just laughing right along with him. It took several minutes for them to stop, hands still clasped. He realized they were and gently left go, a quiet part of him marvelling at how soft and squishy her hand was. He grinned boldly, holding up his hand to show the source of the silly noise,

“ahhh, the whoopie cushion in the hand trick, it never gets old.” He sighed, wiping tears of mirth that had gathered at the corners of his eye sockets. He flipped his hood back down, and the human tilted her head curiously but wasn't rude about staring. He'd probably have given her the once over if he hadn't already had plenty of time to do so. He grinned at her, shoving his hands back in his pockets, slumped once again into a more comfortable position, which put him just about the same height as the young woman. Was she just really short, or... eh never mind... “i'm sans, sans the skeleton.” He told her, by way of introduction, and she smiled brightly,

“I'm Frisk,” He had to chuckle, grinning at her again,

“heh, you're a human, right?” At her nod, Sans rubbed his skull, shaking his head with another small laugh, looking at the ground beside them, thinking a bit. Something felt.. familiar, about this conversation, “that's hilarious.” He murmured, looking to the side, shoving his hands into his pockets. Wait, is that- never mind... She glanced at him, having also glanced off to the side, seeming lost in thought, and was now raising her eyebrow again, he matched her look for look his head tilted down, so he had to look up at her but gave her his easy, normal grin. “i'm actually supposed to keep an eye-socket open for humans, but that's a whooole lotta work, y'know? That I just don't feel like doin'. Don't really wanna capture anyone.” He told her, with sincerity. He wouldn't have even before his promise, but that's something else. She blinked, then had to laugh, it was a sweet sound, and he loved to hear it. He rocked on the balls of his feet, his favourite slippers holding firm, but Sans continued, a little more seriously. “now my brother, Papyrus.... he's a human-hunting FANATIC.” Widened eyes now, giving him a clear, view of her very bright green eyes. They were... pretty? Pretty familiar, too. Hearing a familiar shouting and stomping, Sans glanced past Frisk with an entertained grin, “in fact I think I hear him comin' is way.”

“Ummm...?” The hu-Frisk, her name was Frisk, had to remember that, looked both confused, if maybe... hurt? He blinked in surprise, then held up his hands, laughing easily, “don't worry that pretty little head, i've gotta idea.” He teased, watching her face go from wary and nervous, to blushing and smiling.

Much better look for her, though Sans did wonder why it mattered. His soul had been fluttering a bit in his chest, making him wonder what the heck was going on. Too many questions, surrounding this human woman. He normally hated things that had too many questions around them, it meant work. Lots of work. He preferred to avoid work. It made him tired. Or well... more tired that is. But... this is... this... something felt... He didn't know. He was confused but he did know she was... what? He focused on the issue right now. Focusing was good. Weird thoughts _needed_ to go the hell away.

“come on, head right through, my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone.” He glanced around, then snickered, grabbing her arm and guiding her through the bars, before pointing towards his sentry station, “quick. go hide by that conveniently-shaped lamp, sweetheart, this should be rather en- **light** -ening.” She stared at him a moment then covered her mouth, sputtering and giggling,

“Don't get distracted by my **bright** wit, I'm no **bulb** -head after all,” She had to cover her mouth with both hands but did as he asked, giggling silently. A cute chick that liked puns, a cute human chick that liked puns... he was in trouble. Not to mention these were thoughts... vision... memories... whatever they were. AND he'd gone and called her sweetheart from the very start! The LAST thing he'd wanted to do! Focus Sans!

“SAAAANSSSS!!!!” And not a moment too soon. Sans felt himself relax, for the first time that morning. At least hanging out with his little/big bro would and should be normal.

“sup bro?” He asked, in his normal lazy way, turning to focus on the taller skeleton. His little-big bro was one constant that he could focus on.... Then he stopped, actually noticing something off, blinking in a bit surprise. Had Papyrus grown... shorter? No... the other skeleton still had to duck some of the not so low hanging branches, still over 7 foot into the air... Sans took a breath and glanced down at him-self then. He was the one who'd grown. His “big bones” looked proportional... he hadn't even noticed how much more room there was in his hoodie. It had been YEARS since his “final” growth spurt, no one had really known why he ended up as such a shorty. But there he'd been, for YEARS, being the same size as most the kids in the local area. Hell, his little bro, that he'd watched over since he was an infant, overshot Sans before Papyrus hit his teen years. Now for some freaking reason, he actually came up to bro's chest, and of course, no one else noticed this change! FUCKING RESETS!!!

“YOU KNOW WHATS “SUP”, BROTHER!” Sans had to drag himself out of his thoughts, and sighed softly, watching his bro start his triad, he did love his brother. He cared for him more than anything in this world -

**“I love you, Sans...” A soft whisper, breathed against his collar bone, making him shiver. He grinned down at the mop of dark brown hair, crystal-clear green eyes gazing up at him. She was snuggled up with him, in his oversized hoodie, just sitting and relaxing. It was cold, and snowy, like in Snowdin, but he was warm, with her hands stoking along his sensitive ribs.**

**Everything felt... right.**

**The sky was impossibly clear, with a smiling moon, and thousands of stars as far as the eye could see. She had given him the stars... And despite the lack of clouds... it was snowing.. Sans squeezed his human tight, trying to ignore the tears that were gathering in her eyes, and in his... It was like the stars were falling around them, in a way that no monsters' magic ever could do.**

**“I love you too, Frisk.” He murmured into her hair, closing his eyes so he could regain control of his raging emotions. He really shouldn't of bothered, he couldn't contain his emotions around Frisk, if he was honest with himself. She always saw right through him. It didn't help his soul was giving him away, either, he decided noticing a very obvious glow under his shirt. Then again, so did hers, a soft red glow just about peeking from her warm sweater. But if he knew anything, he did know this; “I love you more than anything else in this world.” She gave the sweetest of smiles, her clear eyes so easy to read. A spark of impishness appeared then, and she grinned, and asked in a hushed, almost seductive tone**

**“Even more than puns..?” He had to laugh, holding her tight, before rubbing his bony head against hers, both of then grinning stupidly.**

**“Abso-puns-itively.”**

“SANS, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? You seem to have gone rather flushed there...” Papyrus suddenly asked, pulling Sans out of that fucking whatever, an uncomfortable smile on his face. It took ever speck of self-control to keep from freaking out, so he wasn't surprised he had a very noticeable blue face. He quickly had to recover, or draw more suspicions from his brother. But... WHAT THE **FUCKING _HELL!!?!_** He gave a rather strained grin, trying to push the whatever into the furthest fucking corner of his mind.

“thought I needed a bit more colour in the world, so why not my face?” He responded lightly, earning a look from Paps,

“REALLY, BROTHER... YOU WON' EVEN NOTICE THE COLOUR IF ITS ON YOUR FACE!” Ahhh Paps, never, ever change... though fat chance he wouldn't notice the fact his cheek bones were a bright cyan blue. He made himself relax, telling himself he'd freak out properly later, and was relieved the colour faded soon after.

“eh, yer prob'ly right, so sup?” He asked, trying to distract his... no/ so big/little bro. He was going to need explanations, and soon. Papyrus straightened, remembering why he'd come to yell at Sans in the first place,

“WELL, BROTHER! IT HAS BEEN EIGHT DAYS! AND YOU-” He bent down to lightly jab his elder brother, scowling, “STILL HAVEN'T-” Another jab, “RECALIBRATED.” Jab jab. “YOUR.” Jabity jab. “PUZZLES!” Sans took a little step back before Paps jabbed this time, and Paps poked the air instead. He didn't seem to notice, the ball rolling, there was no stopping. “YOU JUST HANG ABOUT OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT EVEN ARE YOU DOING?!?!” Sans gave a lazy grin, his eye sockets half-lidded,

“starin' at this lamp. it's really cool. do you wanna look?” He noticed the human looking back curiously, but she didn't move or look frightened. He just grinned, and Paps did what Paps does, turned away from the offended item, and began to stomp his foot, repeatedly,

“NO!! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!?! I WANT TO BE READY!!! I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN!” Sans chuckled, watching his brother sigh, then thumped himself in the chest, letting his cloak furl in a not existent wind, Paps was getting better with gravity manipulation. “THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS... WILL GET ALL THE THINGS THAT I DESERVE! RESPECT! RECONGITION! I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK TO BE MY -FRIEND-?” Ah, now the guilt, Sans shoved his hands firmly into his pockets, clenching the tight, knowing what was next. “I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING...” Sans always felt his soul die a little at that, but didn't let it show in his laid-back voice,

“hmm... maybe this lamp will help ya.”Now Papyrus was stomping again, faster and harder,

“SANS!! YOU ARE NOT HELPING!! YOU LAZYBONES!” Perfect distraction. Sans just gave his normal grin, rocking on the balls of his feet, “ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE!”

“eh, boondoggle or **bone** -doggle, ey?” Sans asked with a wink, making Papyrus groan, but continue with his rant. It wasn't the first time he heard it.

“YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!!!”

“hey, take it easy. i've gotten a ton of work done, today. A **skele-ton**.” He added, with a broad wink towards Frisk. Her face was turning red trying not to laugh. This was fun... it was always was much more fun to tease his bro with someone laughing along.

“SANS!!!”

“come on. you're smiling.” And best of all was when his bro laughed too.

“I AM AND I HATE IT...” He gave a heavy sigh, “WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME... HAVE TO DO SO MUCH FOR SOME RECONGITION?” He muttered, pouting a bit,

“wow. sounds like you're really working your-self... down to the bone.” He heard a spluttered giggle, and if he hadn't known his brother as well as he did, he'd have worried. He shot her a teasing grin and finger-guns. “UGH!!” Paps threw his arms up in frustration and disgust.

“I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES... AS FOR YOUR WORK?” He turned towards Sans, his hands on his hips, a small grin tugging at his mouth. “PUT A LITTLE MORE... “BACKBONE” INTO IT. NYHEHEHEHEE..” Sans laughed right along with his bro, watching him race away. Frisk glanced at Sans but he shook his head once. Sans kept an eye on his bro watching him run stop, turning back, and came back, to get in one last “HEH!” Before racing off for good now.

“okay, sweetheart, you can come out, now.” Frisk kind of tumbled out, her face bright red, and let out a good hearty laugh, sitting down and shaking her head,

“Oh my God, that was the hardest thing I've ever done.” She gasped out, making him grin as he walked to stand beside her.

“compared to ending up in the Underground?” He asked, a bit curious, but not really looking at her. She did too many weird things to his mind and soul. Especially when he looked at her full-on. This might be one of the few chances he could question her. He didn't know if he'd catch up with her again, he also didn't know if he wanted to, promise or no promise. Frisk paused a moment at his question, confusion and thought clear on her face, making him look at her curiously. She opened her mouth like she was going to say something, then winced, grabbing her head in pain, folding up like an accordion,

“whoa! hey? you okay, sweetheart?” Sans asked, kneeling beside her and held her shoulder, carefully, feeling tremors under his hand, a sob was all that answered him. He looked around, feeling his cheeks turning a faint blue, but, seeing no other option, gently rubbed her back, making soothing sounds. She took a few minutes, before breathing out, still shaking. She reached back and patted his bony hand.

“Sorry about that, Sans.” She said softly, finally sitting back up. Sans pulled his hand away, tilting his head at her expectantly. The human gave an awkward grin that did not even begin to reach her eyes. She rubbed her head a bit, sighing,

“I don't know.”

“you dunno...?”

“Exactly.” She said, a bit lamely, Sans just raised an eyeplate his perpetual grin smaller than normal. She looked away, her cheeks reddening, looking shame faced.

“I... don' remember.”

“hold that thought. if yer going to tell a story, i'mma going to be more comfy.” He glanced around and moved to sit against his sentry station, so he could look at her face from a forward angle and keep an eye-socket open for anybody coming. The fact it put him further away from her also crossed his mind, and he found his mind and soul at war whether that was good or not. He nodded at her to continue, and she gave a wry smile then, rolling her eyes then wincing. “so brain damage, mm?”

“To start,” Frisk said blandly, rubbing her head with a sigh. “I lost pretty much all my memories, save my name and age. Some times things pop up and make sense that I remember them, other things, like family, friends, past... all gone, no body home.” She mocked knocked against her head, only to wince and smile sheepishly. “Toriel and Flowey thought it was because of the trauma I woke up in.” Something about those names rang a warning bell in his head, so Sans had to ask.

“who and who?” The young woman paused, and shrugged,

“Toriel is the caretaker of the ruins. She.. well... she pretty much adopted me. Not sure what to think at the moment though, as she asked me not to come back.” She grinned awkwardly, and Sans could only wince at that. If this “Toriel” was who he thought it was, it really wasn't a surprise that she had said something like that. She was trying to protect herself. But he was sure being told that, after having someone to help and depend on... that would hurt. “And Flowey is..well.” She rubbed the side of her neck her face and neck reddening. It was a bit distracting, and Sans looked away, that blasted “whatever” trying to creep back out. “Flowey is hard to explain.. but he's a flower monster?” She asked, and Sans' head snapped back to her, making her look startled. Her eyes widened as a faint flare of blue flashed in his eye-socket. Sans had to shake himself and grin awkwardly,

“sorry, only flower monster i know of is a little prick. i gotta bone or twelve to pick with 'em.” The young woman seemed to relax, and laughed a bit.

“Yeah, that sounds like Flowey. But something about him... cries to me?” She said, softly, looking embarrassed, before shaking her head, “I really don't know, I get confused. It feels weird to me, as well, caring for someone who just berates and insults me, but I.. I know I can help him.” Sans couldn't be quiet any longer, giving her a small, ironic grin. Seemed like story-time was over anyway. He moved to his feet, shuffling his fuzzy pink slippers over to offer a hand up.

“ya sound like a masochist.” She blinked, then laughed, accepting his hand and finally moving to her feet.

“Maybe I am. Fortunately, though I don't let him get too many digs at me. So I can't be too much of one.” She grinned, he was glad she accepted the tease with good humour. He shoved his hands into his pockets, and gave her a wink, feeling an urge to press the issue, but he stomped it down. Instead Sans turned away for a moment, before asking Frisk over his shoulder,

“hey, sweetheart?”

“Yes?” She asked readily enough, rubbing her cold fingers after sitting in the snow for so long. Even skeletons didn't like the cold for too long. He glanced back, his eyes meeting hers, and changed his mind about what he was going to ask. There would be more meetings. He'd make sure of it,

“hate to bother ya.. I know yer going to do yer thing, but would you mind doing me a favour?” The pretty human gave a smile, her face too clear and honest. These weird thoughts and his soul fluttering was starting to get to him.

“Sure, I don't mind.” He shook his head a bit, she was going to end up hurt one of these days. But at least most monsters were just like her. Even his brother. Having a feeling it wouldn't be the first time he'd think it, he decided Frisk would probably make a better monster than he did. At least as far as the good monsters went...

“i was thinking... my brother's been kinda down lately. he's never seen a human before. and seeing you might just make his day.” Noticing a slight worried work crossing her face, he just grinned at her, “don't worry, he's not dangerous.” He scratched the back of his skull lightly, chuckling, “even if he tries to be.” Seeing her nod, he turned back towards the barracade opposite where Frisk was headed. “thanks a million, i'll see ya up ahead.” He gave her a relaxed wave over his shoulder, before shoving his hands into his pockets and headed past the barracade, and into his shortcut.


	5. Frisk gets a warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk has just met a strange, joking skeleton, and Flowey gives her a warning,

When Frisk had first met Sans, the first thing she thought was that he was the one following her, and tormenting her. The second was the realization that he was having fun, and might actually want her to have fun, as well. While she had never seen a skeleton monster before, she thought she felt a flicker of recognition? Maybe? He was funny, though, and made her laugh the hardest she had in.. well... ever, as far as she knew. The odd eye lights in his eye-sockets were lively and showed a great deal of intelligence. Even with his lazy smile and overall appearance.

Sans wasn't very tall, definitely not compared to his brother, he was barely taller than her, and seemed used to being shorter. The way he slouched and tilted his head to look towards her said that much. The bones of his hands softer and smoother than she might have expected. His entire demeanour said lazy, relaxed, easy going... but she could tell there was more behind that sleepy gaze. And, while he was guarded, he seemed... nice? Like with Toriel, she felt she should and could trust Sans, and she wanted to. Then there was the flare of his left eye, electric blue fire sprang from it when she mentioned Flowey... and he.. apologized for scaring her. It was... nice. Really nice. Even though that wasn't why she was so surprised. Every good dream, that she remembered, had that same blue eye.

“Stop fantasizing over the pretty skeleton, Frisk...” She muttered to herself, as she explored her snowy surroundings, finding one of the dimensional boxes that Toriel had shown her before. She quickly shoved a couple of weapons she had found lying around, into it, wiping her hands in disgust.

“Already getting enamoured with the smiley trash-bag?” A snide but squeaky voice asked from the side.

“Flowey...” She groaned, sighing, looking at her not-quite friend.

“I feel like I can trust him, he's... nice.” He gave her a creepy grin, looking more demonic than usual.

“He's a killer you know.” That gave Frisk a moment's pause. “Why do you think he was by the door?” She considered things a moment, then shrugged,

“I know.” Flowey had started an evil laugh that was cut short,

“-Wha? But he kills humans! He doesn't care about you, he's just toying with you!” he screeched a bit, and Frisk gave him a look,

“Wow, who else does that sound like?” She asked, a bit more biting than she intended, but it made the flailing flower freeze, she bent down stroking his petals gently, “I may be an eternal optimist, but I'm not stupid Flowey. I can tell he has a very heavy burden on his shoulders. But unlike a little flower I know,” She poked him lightly and he snapped at her, “He doesn't do it for himself.” Flowey glowered at her, beady eyes narrowed and a slight pout on his cute face.

“You're an idiot.” He finally mumbled, “Do you really think you're going to get out unscathed?” Frisk had to laugh, but it was a sad sound that surprised the flower. He didn't like it.

“Not on your life. I got a pretty good idea what might happen.” She finally sat beside the flower and gazed towards the slow-moving river nearby. Frisk was normally determined to show a happy face, and a kind hand to all the monsters she had met. But she was already feeling tired... and her journey had barely started. If she looked towards the west she could even still see the rock wall that marked the start of the ruins.

“Then why do it? You could actually kill and get out, no consequences.” Flowey tried again, grinning his evil grin again.

“No, I couldn't.” Now the flower looked disgusted, and hissed at her, angry and confused,

“Why. Not.” Frisk looked down at him, and Flowey faltered, Frisk's green eyes sparkled with tears, but she gave him a smile,

“Because that's not me. And I'm determined to be me.” Flowey made a disgusted face, looking away. Frisk sighed, and rubbed her tears away, breathing out. She didn't want to look like she'd been crying when she ran into another monster. Best foot forward, Frisk.

“You're still an idiot. You can't make everyone satisfied.” Flowey said firmly, then his face changed into something much crueller, “You'll never give EVERYONE their 'happily ever after'.” Frisk looked at him, a tiny frown on her face, this felt familiar.... Flowey, taking the frown as a tiny bit of doubt, started pushing, “You'll just wake up and start allll over, again, and again, and again. And you-wait what's with that look?” Frisk had suddenly begun to grin, a giggle coming from her making the flower scowl, thorny leaves waving in anger, “S-stop it! Why are you laughing!? Stop laughing!” He squealed in outrage. Frisk suddenly bent don't and kissed Flowey's face, shocking him into stillness, and Frisk grinned, sitting back, quickly, just in case.

“If you're so certain that I can't do this... well. That just means I have to, doesn't it?” Flowey's pale yellow face was slowly turning an orangey pink in embarrassment, Frisk just grinned. She had a new way to faze the flower, it looked like. She finally moved back to her feet, Flowey oddly quiet and still, going even darker, as she began to walk away. “See you later, Flowey!” She had rounded a corner before hearing the end result: a **_very_ ** high pitched screech, followed by numerous curses and insults to someone who wasn't even there.

Frisk continued forward, grinning to herself, glancing back, over her shoulder, before bumping into something hard and rattling. She bounced back with an ”Oof!” but didn't fall back as hard as she expected, blinking as she saw sparks of blue magic around her that slowed her to a light bump. She looked up curiously, and saw a pair of familiar skeletons, the smaller of the pair looking at her with similar sparks fading around his left eye, a lazy grin on his face. Papyrus held up an arm looking behind him, looking concerned,

“OH DEAR.. ARE YOU AL-...” He paused and blinked down at her, then looked at his brother, while Sans was grinning at her. Then Papyrus looked at her, while Sans looked at him, back and forth, back and forth, getting faster as Papyrus tried to look at both of them at the same time. Sans had the biggest, silliest grin on his face, he was clearly having fun. Suddenly Papyrus spun in his spot, clutching his skull a moment, facing away from Frisk. Sans moved slower, facing the opposite direction as well, shooting her a wink as he did. “SANS!!!! OH MY GOD!!!! IS THAT... IS THAT A HUMAN!?!?!?” They both looked back at her, Papyrus positively vibrating with excitement, Sans shrugged his shoulders rolling on the balls of his feet again.

“uhhh.... actually, i think that's a rock.” He said, grinning more. Frisk blinked, then looked behind her.. yes, there was a rather large rock on the path. Papyrus visibly deflated,

 “Oh.” Sans then gently nudged his brother, while Frisk watched on in amusement,

“hey. what's that in front of the rock?” Papyrus was suddenly back to vibrating with excitement, his eye-sockets wide and hopeful. She had to smile seeing it.

“OH MY GOD!!!!” He paused a moment, and leaned towards Sans, and whispered to Sans in an -almost- normal volume, "(Is that a human??)" Sans glanced up at his bro, amusement clear on his face, before stage whispering back,

“(yes.)”

“OH MY GOD!!!” Frisk had to giggle, settling a bit more comfortably, with a big smile. She could see how much the brothers cared for each other, and how much fun they had. Even if it was clear Sans got more amusement from it, “SANS!!! I FINALLY DID IT!!” Papyrus was bouncing a little, cupping his jaw in his hands, “UNDYNE WILL...” He started, then stopped, before starting again, “I'M GONNA..” He stopped again bouncing more, “I WILL BE...” He took a big breath, before all but dancing in his spot, crying out, “POPULAR!!! POPULAR!!! POPULAR!!!” He coughed a bit, then cleared his throat, which made Frisk look at the skeletons with a bit of wonder, “AHEM... HUMAN! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA.” The tall skeleton said sternly, wagging a finger in front of him, at her. “I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU!!!” He puffed up his chest, putting his hands on his hips, maintaining his stern expression, “I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU! THEN YOU WILL BE TRANSPORTED TO THE CAPITOL! THEN... THEN... I'M NOT SURE WHAT'S NEXT.” He admitted, putting a hand to his jaw, before holding his hand up, with a finger extended, “IN ANY CASE!” He then pointed straight at Frisk, grinning boldly, “CONTINUE... ONLY IF YOU DARE!!!” Then he turned, and dashed away, laughing, “NYHEHEHEHEHEHEH!!!”

 “well, that went well.” Sans murmured, as he watched his brother run off with obvious fondness, before ambling towards Frisk, offering her a hand up, grinning,“are ya fallin' for my bro now?” He teased, as she accepted the hand up. Frisk laughed, a faint blush colouring her cheeks, before winking, impishly,

“More like falling into him, but you never know.” He blinked a bit, and Frisk grinned, tilting her head as a touch of blue covered his cheek bones, looking curious. But then he laughed, and shook his head,

“nah, sweetheart, that is one tree not to **bark** at.”

“Saying I need to **leaf** off?” He snorted, coughing, and laughing,

“stars dammit,” He coughed again, then grinned at her, his eye lights dancing, “are you **branch** ing out then? nice to know some humans **elm** -brace monsters.” She ran a hand through her hair, laughing more,

“Well, can't kn- **oak** it till you try it.”

“that one was **knarl** -ful, sweetheart,” He snickered, gasping a bit for breath, she nodded in agreement,

“Looks like I'll have to root out more puns,” She said mock sadly, and Sans barked out another laugh,

“sorry, if I **stump** ed ya.”

“Nah, its **oak** -y.” They dissolved into a fit of giggles, and Sans wiped his eye-socket, laughing,

“sorry, sweetheart, two oak puns, you're in a **larch**. anyway i need to catch up to my bro.” He told her, calming down, but still grinning. He turned then paused and said a little more seriously, “oh, and watch out, a lot of monsters around here use blue magic, you'll know it when ya see it.” He looked ahead a moment, seemingly in thought, before glancing at her once more, and gave her a wink “don't sweat it, sweetheart. i'll keep an eye-socket out for ya.” He waved again, and wandered off, seemingly vanishing into thin air, when Frisk tried to catch up to him.

“Such an interesting guy,” She murmured, before noticing a new monster looking at her curiously, and stopped to introduce herself, always happy to meet a new potential friend.


	6. Sans needs a break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans needs a break, he's been through the emotional wringer and just wants to catch up with his wild thoughts! Nothing is that easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestive themes ahead! I've been studying the skeletal system too much for these stories.

Sans stepped out of his shortcut near a completely frozen pond, leaning against a pine tree with a heavy sigh, and scrubbing his face roughly with his hands. Stars dammit.... He breathed out, watching his breath turn into a puff of air in front of him, and just... relaxed. His soul was pulsing wildly, and he drew it out to gaze at it, as he'd seen the human do. He could see it trying to pull slightly, and refused to acknowledge why it did so.

“no.” The skeleton told it softly, before returning it to his chest, just... just needing to think. But, before he knew it... his eye sockets had closed and he'd fallen asleep against the frosty pine, the cold snowy air not seeming to bother him the slightest... 

**Soft, warm hands... Hands that stroked along his spine, caressing and running delicate fingers between each and every vertebra, making Sans' eyesockets close with a little groan. A sweet chuckle answered him, making a study of his vertebrae, fingers running along each ridge, every groove, enjoying him shiver and moan softly.**

**Sans was laying down on a nice bed, nicer than his anyway. He was laying on his front, his head buried into a pillow. He turned his head a bit, opening his left eye-socket in an attempt to watch, but one of those teasing hands covered his eye, not even seeming to care about the blue fire that flared around it.**

**“I told you no peeking.” The woman whispered, bending down to lightly lick along his cervical vertebrae. Teasing... tormenting... he couldn't help the whine that escaped him, and she had to laugh, giving one of the bones a very light nip. A very undignified and embarrassing squeak escaped him, and his cheekbones turned cyan. Now he was glad he had to keep his eyes closed, even though she'd never think poorly of him... “That was an interesting sound, I wonder if I can make you do that again?” She asked, a shudder running through the skeleton.**

**“why did I agree to this again?” He mumbled, before gasping as she bit him, again, on a different vertebrae, his fingers digging into his pillow.**

**“Mmm.... cause you get to do it next time... and you're having fun, even if you won't admit it.” She answered, lightly swatting his hip bone when he tried to reach out and grab her, ducking away from his sweeping arm.**

**“but I wanna touch too...” He literally whined, before falling silent in embarrassment, what did this woman do to him? She suddenly straddled his legs, sitting on him carefully, still somehow worried that she might hurt him.**

**“You'll get your turn later, I promise, but you can't blame me for wanting to know what feels nice to you. You feel things differently than I do, so let me make you feel good.”**

**“you feel good to me.”**

**“Sans...” She teased, hands hovering over his false ribs in a warning manner. She didn't even have to touch them for him to shudder.**

**“okay, okay....” He subsided, sighing. She'd found out how sensitive those were their first time together, and had never forgotten. It was the main reason he'd let her do this, simply so he could find and understand her sensitive spots. Aside from those between her legs, and her breasts, of course. He sighed loudly, pressing his skull into his pillow, wanting to do that with her breasts at the moment...**

**Then his lady love found a new spot, and he gasped, biting into his pillow to muffle his moan. A chuckle answered him, she'd found a new way to torment, along his 5th lumbar, and she was enjoying it. He could feel her hands caressing inside his pelvic circle, making him twitch and whine, before cursing hotly as she toyed with that spot again.**

**“fu-.. Frrrrissssk...” He ground out, not sure how much more of this sweet torture he could take,**

**“Mmm, I'll definitely have to remember that for later,” She whispered, giggling softly, before sliding off of him tracing kisses up his spine, making him pant. He could feel her moving up his body and felt her breasts give the lightest of touches to his false ribs. Stars he loved her breasts. She was now softly kissing his axis and he found himself pressing his head firmly against his pillow, his fingers digging into it harder, making little rips, letting her get better access. Heh, access for his axis... fuck his head was spinning...**

**“haaaaving fu-fun?” He asked, now almost too sensitive for this. Every touch was causing him to spasm now, every kiss made him moan and whine.**

**“Yes, and so are you, love.” She breathed against his skull, making him curse, louder, his breathing turning erratic. Concern filled her voice then, which helped him focus a bit through his haze, “You okay? I can stop if you want?” Sans turned his head, then, the fire of his eye flashing blue, yellow, and orange, his tongue lolling out a bit, bright blue and glowing,**

**“iiii swearrrr if-if you sttaahp i wiiill rrraah-vissh you withiiin an innnch of yourrrr liiife.” He all but cried. Crystal-clear green eyes gleamed in response, a pleased smile on her face,**

**“I knew you were having fun...” She all but purred, her fingers lightly scratching along the edge of his shoulder blade, making him jerk and shudder.**

**“y-yeah yeah... iii!” He had started talking again when she ran her tongue over the spine of his scapula, a strange keening sound escaping him. She pulled away, and grinned teasingly,**

**“You were saying?”**

**“sssstarrrs i lovvve you.” He whimpered, Frisk smiled and pressed her lips against his jaw, her eyes closing a moment,**

**“I love you too, Sans, so very much.” She kissed him, again, making him hum in pleasure, before she pulled herself up, smiling, “Shall I let you calm down, or keep going?” She teased then, and the fire in his left eye blazed even brighter, growling at her,**

**“Frrrrisssk.....” It just made her laugh,**

**“Alright, alright, now wheeere was I...?” She murmured, leaning down and-**

 

A sudden shock of cold woke Sans with a start, making him slip in his fluffy slippers, and flail, falling back and landing hard against the pine tree he'd been snoozing on,

“Oh! Sans! Are you okay?” Frisk asked, jogging over to him, a couple monster teens hiding behind a snowpuff, seeing who they hit. Sans winced, rubbing his axis and trying to ignore the tingles of magic from his aroused state. He was suddenly very glad for the snowball and the cold that was seeping into his shorts. “You alright?” Frisk asked, again, squatting down beside him, offering a hand to him, Sans automatically took it, but instantly regretted it, as blue sparks flared from their touch, his bones tingling uncomfortably and everything feeling far too hot. Frisk looked surprised but didn't let go, just helping him up. And, once standing, Sans was very glad he'd stubbornly refused to go anywhere without his favourite hoodie, noticing a faint glow near his waistband, when he glanced down through his shirt. Thank god and stars for his thick hoodie and black shorts. Frisk was looking more concerned, he needed a distraction quick! Pun! Pun for your life!

“looks like I fell for ya there-” He started, then mentally facepalmed, but rolled with it, “though the snowball to the face wasn't the **ice** -est surprise.” She gave an amused smile, but concern was clear on her face, and Sans gave a grin and a wink, hoping to distract and make her continue on. Though honestly he just wanted to pull up his hood and hide, “what's wrong, sweetheart, I **snow** you enjoy a good pun... or a bad one.” Finally, she laughed, and he relaxed a bit,

“You just seemed really flustered, and surprised when you woke,” Frisk explained, before looking at him again, “Are you sure you're okay?” He waved a lazy hand, settling into his normal slouch, before yawning, trying not to show how twitchy he was getting. Come on, sweetheart, go away...

“don't worry, sweetheart,” The skeleton said gently, his Soul fluttering warmly at her concern, even as he tried to push down such feelings. The stupid whatever's were messing with his judgement and he didn't like it. But he did appreciate that she seemed to care. Even if it did make his bones ache more, at the moment.“ its no skin off my bones. i was supposed to meet back up with Paps anyway.” She nodded in understanding, 

“Alright, then, well... take care of yourself. I don't know if skeletons catch a cold, but it'd be a bit sad if you did.” Frisk told him, then smiled at him, “So see you later?” She asked, almost sounding... hopeful? He wasn't sure, but he gave her a wink, grinning.

“heh, i'm sure to be around, **icy** you later.” He felt smug as she gave a bright, chiming laugh before she waved at him and continued on her way. He gave her a laid back salute and glanced to where the teens had hidden, hearing soft sniggers and giggles. Gathering some of the excess magic he'd gained from his far too vivid dream, he carelessly twirled his hand, a large amount of snow rising into the air, and began to pelt the monster, firmly enough to make them run away but not enough to injure. 

Sans waited a few minutes, watching a small bug monster trudge past him... then threw himself face first into a snow pile, his bones steaming a bit. He had to groan as the cold and wet eased the burning sensation, and calmed him down. He laid there for some time before a groan escaped him, he covered his skull with his hands. He had forgotten to explain about blue attacks, and all the guard dog monsters in the area used them.... 

Fuck whatever was going on.

And fuck him too.


	7. More japes and hijinxs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk plays along with Papyrus and Sans' odd game. She finds something familiar about all of this and just wants to remember. 
> 
> We're going off-script now.

Frisk did honestly feel bad about leaving Sans. But it didn't take a rocket scientist to know the skeleton monster wanted to be left alone. He was trying to be nice about it, but she could tell he was getting more nervous and flustered as she tried to press him. When she finally gave in, the relief was clear in his strange eyes and posture... but he did clearly mean to see her later. Maybe he was used to being left alone? His brother didn't like puns, so maybe he used that as a defensive mechanism? Rather than getting help from anyone. That thought made her want to give the skeleton a hug. 

She also wanted to know how he'd react. 

Frisk continued on, pausing to talk to a friendly, if talkative, snowman (monster? Or was it just the magic down here that made him be able to talk?) and ended up taking a ball of snow from him so he could “explore” with her. It was cute, and she was thankful for the magic/science that worked in her backpack and the boxes she found in odd places. She also found a cardboard “sentry post” that looked like it was made by a child. Upon closer examination, she found a note by the creator and had to giggle. Papyrus was just like a child, in a truly adorable fashion.

Still giggling, her cheeks pink with mirth, Frisk moved on. She'd barely gone more than five yards and nearly stumbled into a new monster. The monster was canine in appearance, save walking on two legs, and wearing leather armour, with what Toriel had called a Delta Rune stitched in the leather, to denote he was a member of the Royal Guard. He was looking around, sniffing, and growling a bit, a pair of glowing blue daggers in his paws.

“Did something move? I can only see things that move..” The monster muttered out loud, smoking a dog treat. Frisk found her-self barely even breathing, watching the dog monster a bit nervously. She hadn't seen a monster with a weapon before... “If something WAS moving... For example a human...” The dog continued, and Frisk found herself taking an involuntary step back. His eyes landed right her, then, and bared his teeth, his dog treat falling to the snowy ground, “I'll make sure it NEVER moves again!”

Again, that weird feeling and her soul was in front of her, and the monster slashed down. It took all her effort to make herself stand still. And the blades simply passed through her, cutting through a strand of hair as it moved. Glancing at it, she knew what to do,

“Where are you?” The dog muttered, looking around confused, stepping closer. When he was just within reach, looking completely bewildered, she rubbed his jaw. He yipped, spinning around slashing, but she held still until he had his back to her, a confused wag to his tail. She stroked his ears then, watching his tail wag firmly while the dog himself stood frozen a moment, then shoved his daggers into their sheaths holding his head in his paws, “I'm being pet by something that isn't moving... I'm going to need a lot more dog treats..” He whimpered, before jumping into a sentry station nearby, hiding inside. Frisk waited a few moments, the watched as a thick cloud of smoke began to come out of the station. Moving swiftly forward, she breathed out once she was well past the dog guard's station.

That had been close. 

But she did it.

Frisk found that the snowy woods were remarkably peaceful after that. A few monsters passed by her either ignored her, looked at her curiously but didn't come any closer, or were downright friendly. At one point she was cresting a hill and took the time to just stop, and admire the scenery. And it hit her then... there was a whole WORLD down here. No there wasn't any sky or oceans, but there were forests, lakes, plains, rivers, and clear borders, that separated the different areas. It was like a rock wall came down from the clouds. She could see some odd lights on the walls, but it was too far away to read. It was... staggering... how large the Underground was. And yet.. if she looked up hard enough, she could see the rock ceiling through the clouds. She could feel the closeness of the air around her. She could sense the tightness in the monsters that passed...

Even a cage made of gold was still a cage...

Frisk continued forward, a lot more thoughtful. Distracted, it took a moment to notice a very familiar pair of monsters, in a clearing ahead. It was only the flash of cyan blue that made you pause.

“-YOU'RE SO LAZY!!” Papyrus was yelling at Sans, the shorter skeleton leaning, slouched against a rock, his hands in his pocket, and his normal grin on his face. He looked better than when she'd left him, but it looked his clothes were wet now. “YOU WERE NAPPING ALL NIGHT!!!” Sans tilted his head at his brother, grinning a bit wider,

“i think that's called...” He seemed to notice her, then, and his grin turned brighter, “sleeping.” Papyrus looked disgusted, shaking his head, which made her wonder if skeletons actually needed to sleep. Sans certainly did seem tired, earlier. 

“EXCUSES, EXCUSES!” Papyrus muttered, folding his arms over his chest, before noticing her. He all but bounced as he suddenly stood as straight as he could, grinning happily, “OH, HO, THE HUMAN ARRIVES!” He pointed at her, puffing his chest out, and Frisk had to cover her mouth to hide her smile, “IN ORDER TO STOP YOU... MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES!” Sans gave a mock salute, and Papyrus continued without noticing, “I THINK YOU WILL FIND THIS ONE... QUITE SHOCKING!!!” He grinned, the emphasis on the word 'shocking' making her a little nervous. But when she glanced at Sans, he just winked at her, looking like he was having fun. “FOR YOU SEE, THIS IS THE INVISIBLE... ELECTRICITY MAZE!!” 

“Dun, dun, duuuunnn...” Frisk found herself saying, a flash of annoyance crossing Papyrus' face, while Sans had to turn, coughing to stop himself from laughing. She gave an innocent smile, Sans coughing again, blue colouring his skull, once more. Papyrus looked disapproving, but continued regardless,

“WHEN YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THIS MAZE,” He explained, starting to grin, again, suddenly pulling out a strange looking ball, “THIS ORB WILL ADMINISTER A HEARTY ZAP!! SOUND LIKE FUN???” He asked, bouncing a bit while holding the orb carefully, “BECAUSE THE AMOUNT OF FUN YOU WILL PROBABLY HAVE, IS ACTUALLY RATHER SMALL I THINK.” Papyrus murmured, pausing a moment to look at least a little concerned. He shook himself and pointed at Frisk, once more, Sans shot her a sneaky thumbs up, and she hoped it meant the same thing to monsters, Frisk took a deep breath and stepped forward. 

Nothing happened to her... 

But Papyrus was suddenly dancing a jig, his bones smoking a little, swaying a moment on the spot. Then he shook himself, huffing, before turning to yell, having a bit of a hissy fit again. Frisk covered her mouth with one hand, the other wrapping around her middle to try and look natural while holding in a laugh,

“SANS!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!!” Sans looked up at his bro with a lazy expression, his constant grin still there,

“i think the human has to hold the orb.” He said with a shrug, looking back to Frisk with amusement clear in his eyes. Sans was enjoying himself. Papyrus blinked, frozen a moment, in mid-tantrum, then immediately calmed,

“OH. OKAY.” He shrugged, turned, and started moving along the maze, and Sans gave the human a wink, and Frisk watched in interest what Papyrus was doing. She had to carefully school her features, watching him... he was leaving rather.. obvious footprints as he walked, showing the path through the maze. He trudged in front of her, bending a little so he could pass the orb to her. “HOLD THIS PLEASE.” Then he jogged, back. Frisk looked over the orb, curiously, being careful not to drop it. It was rather pretty, and it was glowing in her hand, with what looked like energy currents. “OKAY. TRY NOW!” Papyrus called cheerfully. Frisk looked up and noticed Sans' encouraging look, which made her heart and Soul flutter a bit.

“Alright!” She called, sounding cheerful. It wasn't terribly hard now, she just had to follow Papyrus's path. She didn't move too quickly, no wanting on give away that she was following the track... and not wanting to get zapped either. It didn't look healthy. Sans grinned at her, seeming to know exactly what she was doing. Papyrus on the other hand...

“INCREDIBLE!! YOU SLIPPERY SNAIL!” He exclaimed, looking surprised and impressed. Then his expression turned suspicious, “YOU SOLVED IT SO EASILY... TOO EASILY.” He turned to eye his brother whose eyes were closed and looking asleep. Papyrus huffed, muttering about lazy-bones then turned to grin down at her, placing his hands on his hips, “HOWEVER!! THE NEXT PUZZLE WILL NOT BE EASY! IT WAS DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER, SANS!” Sans opened his eyes then, grinning a bit sleepily. Had he actually fallen asleep? “YOU WILL SURELY BE CONFOUNDED!” Papyrus paused, before adding, “I KNOW I AM! NYHEH HEH HEH HEH!” He laughed, before moonwalking away, looking very pleased with himself. Frisk covered her mouth again, trying so hard not to giggle until he was out of sight.

“well, that went well...” Sans said, shaking his head at his brother's antics.

“Oh my god...” She said softly, having to sit down. Sans glanced at her, chuckling at her reaction,

“ya okay there, sweetheart?” He asked, with a knowing grin. 

“He is adorable,” Frisk said, firmly, making him laugh. Sans rubbed the back of his skull, with his typical lazy grin, but Frisk noted a sharper quality to the grin. It confused her after they were just having fun.

“he can be that, never thought i'd hear a human call him adorable, though. or any skeleton adorable for that matter.” He said, his eyes half-lidded, seeming bored but she could tell he was curious. About what, she didn't know, but she could tell he was getting a little protective. She gave him a soft smile, her eyes bright and clear, it seemed to help a bit, but he was still waiting for a response. Frisk took a moment, feeling something... familiar- she hissed suddenly, and held her head, dropping the orb on the ground, and Sans' eyes opened a little wider, watching, alarm clear on his skull.

“Sorry... sorry.” Frisk murmured, her cheeks warming in embarrassment, “Just felt, there was something... agh!” She winced again, and frowned at her hands, trying to focus, there was something there! Tears were trying to fill her eyes, and she had to grip her head. She knew she was close to something! But it hurt like someone was trying saw the memory she almost had, from her brain.“I almost.. had something...” She muttered, focusing on the memory, trying to block out the pain  
.  
It didn't really help.

“I like your brother, he reminds me of … something.” She smiled at the skeleton, her eyes shining if a bit unfocused. “But then you do as well. Something … important.” Her head was trying to split again, but she needed to keep the thought going, she had to. Sans watched, his eye sockets widening as she swayed a bit. 

“sweetheart, you don'-” He started, straightening, Frisk gave a lopsided grin, feeling something touch her lip, and wiped it away, not noticing dark red blood. Sans winced but Frisk was too focused on the feelings, knowing it meant -something-. 

“That's just it, I do. Because I-I-” Her breath hitched, and she drew herself tight, grabbing her head firmly as if that would stop it from splitting open. Then cool, gentle hands wrapped around her wrists, pulling her hands away, and she looked at the concerned skull of the older brother, kneeling before her this time.

“whatever it is, sweetheart, it's not worth it. okay? just focus on the now. the memories will come when they wanna. but don't force yourself.” He passed her some napkins, then, from his pockets, and she looked at them in confusion, her mind whirling a bit too much. He sighed, and put a napkin to her nose, blue covering his cheeks again. She blinked and blushed, taking the napkin from him, finally noticing the blood covering her hand and the napkin he'd pressed to her nose.

“I'm sorry.” She murmured, now completely embarrassed, and very tired. He chuckled and placed his hand on her head, stroking her hair gently. She had to close her eyes, but smiled a bit,

“eh, sorry if I pushed ya too much.” He told her, his bony hand feeling nice on her hair. She found herself leaning into the touch. Feeling comfortable, and relaxed... safe... and warm...


	8. Sans Vs. Flowey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Flowey have a little chat while Frisk is trapped in the middle. Sans learns more than he expected.

Sans was having a mental crisis.

The human woman had fallen unconscious leaning into him, almost looking limp. She was breathing, though, which was a plus. But he couldn't just leave her in the snow. He didn't know what possessed him to stroke the woman's hair, but it.. had felt nice. Like strands of silk running through his phalanges. She seemed to enjoy it too, which was encouraging, and he'd liked the warmth of her leaning into him. But now that she was out cold, he was at a loss and trying not to freak out. 

“yer killin' me here, sweetheart...” He muttered, stroking her head, gently. After several minutes, Sans sighed, and slipped an arm under her legs, picking her up, and settled her against his chest. 

“And where are you going with the human, you smiley trash-bag?” A new voice hissed nearby, and Sans' grip on Frisk tightened, earning a soft noise of complaint. He turned and his left eye flared angrily.

“fucking flower.” The flower gave a sadistic grin, his face demonic, and long thorny vines snaking, and writhing around him, Sans zipped backwards, grinning at the flower, in his normal lazy way, while his eye flared with blue fire, “are we really doing this?” 

“Give the human to me!” Flowey hissed, white petal appearing around him. Sans glanced at the woman in his arms, her sleeping face peaceful even with all his moving around.

“why should i?” The flower bristled at the question, lashing out with both petals and vines, shrieking,

“Because she's MINE!!” Ooh, interesting, Sans thought, blipping in and out of view to carefully avoid the attacks, 

“is she now? cause for some reason, shit seed, i don't believe you..” The flower snarled, even more vines appearing, trying to capture the taunting skeleton, but only managing to tear at the ground and trees. 

“She is MINE! MINE!! MINE!! MINE!!!” Flowey screeched launching petals and whatever else he could throw at Sans. 

“see, hard to believe that when yer trying to kill me, ya weed, while i'm carryin' her.” Sans pointed out as he popped in and out of view, easily dodging everything the flower threw at them. Flowey just cackled and redoubled his efforts. Turning what was Papyrus' puzzle maze into a war-zone. “ahh... yer gonna to try to blame me, aren'tcha, ass sprout? say i killed her and made her reset.”

“Unless you give her to me, NOW!” 

“hmmm... nah. later, pussy willow.” Sans said with a wink, before using a short-cut. He could hear the flower screaming even in the void. 

They popped into Sans' living room, and Sans breathed out. He looked around the familiar room, at the old couch, Papyrus' “puzzle” armchair, their bookshelves, the not so old TV, the skelebro's post-it note war, the dining table where his pet rock stayed. Home. After the day he'd been having, home felt like his last safe haven.  
He needed to think, he needed to call Paps, and he needed a sleep. Stars, was he tired.... He glanced back at the human in his arms, and looked at the couch, debating, before shrugging. He relaxed on the couch, in a somewhat seated position, and gently shifted Frisk so if she wanted she could stretch out. She hummed a bit in her sleep, but otherwise stayed still, not even seeming to notice the bony legs she was sleeping on.

“we've done this before, haven't we, sweetheart...” Sans murmured, trailing his hand through her soft hair again. He still didn't really want to trust the human, completely. But it was getting harder. He continued to play with her hair, while fishing out his phone, and taping out a text to Paps,

sans1 to TG8PAPYRUS  
yo bro human hurt at ours 

Sans put his phone on the arm of the couch, closing his eyes to doze a bit. Frisk's warm weight comfortable and comforting. He could get used to this...

“NYHEH HEH HEH!” His phone suddenly cried, vibrating.

“come on, Paps...” Sans grumbled, glancing at Frisk while turning his sound down on the phone. She was frowning a bit and was shifting, covering her head with an arm, nestling closer to him. Yeah, this was familiar, even if it was making the skeleton turn bright blue. He stroked her head gently, and she relaxed again, while he glanced at the text,

TG8PAPYRUS to sans1  
OH NO!!!! ALL MY PUZZLES WERE READY FOR HER TOO!!!! HOW WAS SHE HURT??!!! I'LL BE HOME SOON AND MAKE HER SOME SPAGHETTI!!!! 

“heh, Paps...” Sans shook his head affectionately, his hand resting on Frisk's cheek, then, and he frowned a bit at how cool she was. Humans aren't supposed to be cold. He stifled a sigh, and moved her from his lap, before standing. Probably for the best anyway.. he told himself. She murmured in her sleep, and curled up into a tight ball, shivering, now that he was gone. His soul tugged a bit, but he turned and began looking through their cupboards, sending Paps a reply before the taller skelebro came bursting in.

sans1 to TG8PAPYRUS  
hurt before got here. crashed on our couch. need blankets. needs a lot of rest. probable brain injury.

TG8PAPYRUS to sans1  
OH NO!!! SPARE BLANKETS ARE IN THE UNDERSTAIR CLOSET!! WASHCLOTHS ARE WITH THE TOWELS!!! HAVE TEA KETTLE AT THE READY FOR WHEN SHE WAKES UP AND DON'T LET HER OUT OF YOUR SIGHT!!! DON'T BE A LAZY-BONES!!!! I'M SERIOUS!!!!

Washcloths..? Sans wondered, but shrugged. Paps knew more about healing than he did, if Paps wasn't so keen on being either a member of the Guard or a chef, he could probably be a doctor. But it wasn't something he was interested in, even though he could use healing magic, so no one really pressed. 

sans1 to TG8PAPYRUS  
ok. no worries, bro. 

TG8PAPYRUS to sans1  
I MEAN IT SANS!!! NO SLEEPING!! IF ITS A BRAIN INJURY SHE COULD WORSEN AT ANYTIME!!!

That much Sans knew, but he knew Paps was just concerned. He sent him a thumbs up, and pulled out a couple blankets, pausing when he heard a soft sound. Glancing back to Frisk, she was visibly shaking, and... whimpering? The skeleton sighed. Nightmares, oh, how he could relate. He gently wrapped the blankets around her, and stroked her head again,

“its just a bad dream, sweetheart.”

“I'm sorry, Sans... its all my fault...” She sobbed making him blink. Was she still asleep? He stroked her face softly, turning her head towards him. Her eyes were closed, but there were tears marring her cheeks, anguish clear on her face. Asleep, and talking in her sleep, through her nightmare.

“what's your fault, sweetheart?” He asked, quietly, eye-sockets narrowing. A faint glimmer of hope appeared in his soul. Would he finally get some answers? 

“I broke my promise...” She whispered, sounding so tired. Sans felt his soul twist but ignored it. He was getting somewhere. And he had no idea if he'd get anywhere anytime soon.

“what promise?”

“I-I.. I reset... everything...” Frisk whimpered, and Sans stared at her still sleeping form. 

**“promise me, kiddo, please. don't reset, again, ever.” Sans said firmly holding a much younger Frisk's gaze. She was scrawny, her hair choppy, her clothes genderless and kept her eyes mostly closed, and hardly ever spoke. If it wasn't for her perchance to actually get excited and talk about the cute items that she found here and there in the Underground, it would have been impossible to peg her as a girl. He didn't know why but knew well enough to leave it alone. But this was important, she had to promise this. Frisk's eyes opened a bit wider, and Sans found himself staring into the clearest and greenest eyes he'd ever seen. She bit her lip, her eyes reflecting his, “promise me, kiddo.”**

**“Sans...” She started, trying to look away but the skeleton caught her chin in his hand.**

**“what is it? it should be an easy promise, right? You've given everyone their hopes and dreams, you don't need to go back.” He coaxed, confused, and more than a little scared. Frisk had to promise. Or the trust she'd so carefully built would be shattered. Forever. “please, Frisk...” Tears were filling her eyes, clouding them making her eyes dull.**

**“O-okay, Sans...” She whispered, closing her eyes, her tears finally falling. “I p-p-promise.” Sans released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight, pressing his skull against her head. She clung to him, crying, and it broke his soul,**

**“thank you, Frisk. thank you...” He whispered in her hair. Trying to calm her. Trying to understand why she wouldn't want to make this promise... Trying to understand why it hurt so much...**

“why...?” Sans breathed. Frisk had wrapped herself into a tight ball, trembling more, even with the heavy blankets. He pulled away from her, shaking all over. What did she do..? WHY did she...?

“Had.. to try.. save.. them...” Her voice faded, and Sans sighed, rubbing his face roughly. Try to save who? His whatever-self seemed to think she saved everyone. But even recalling the whatever, he knew he was missing something... But what? 

Seeing Frisk was either passed out or asleep properly, Sans sighed and stretched. At least he had a better idea of what was going on. That was a good thing. He glanced at the time on his phone and winced. Paps could be here any minute, and he'd rather not have his little-big brother give him a dressing now for not doing as he'd instructed.

Taking a few short-cuts, Sans got a washcloth and ran some cold water over it. After placing it on the human's head, he popped into the kitchen, filled a kettle and put on to boil. Finally done he trudged to the couch and sat on the floor by Frisk's head. She was silent, and still now, though she had a troubled frown on her face. He used a little magic to collect the remote to the tv and turned it on low volume. Watching bad Mettaton TV might keep things seeming normal.

For now, though.... 

Sans unzipped his hidden pocket, and pulled free his “cheat sheet”. Its heavy magic made it almost hurt to be around, but it was the only way to keep it from being reset as well. He read over it carefully, a frown on his skull, but there were no mentions of Frisk, or any other humans, no unknown variables, his maths made SENSE. So why did.. wait... scrawled in the smallest writing in the bottom middle... “see page 2” and what looked like a place where the page had been stapled. 

“shit...” He stuffed the page back into his pocket and rummaged within it. He frowned when he felt a scrap of paper, far too small for the normal notes and maths he'd make. Pulling it out, it was literally a scrap of paper. The magic on it stressed and trying to fracture, it wouldn't have survived another reset. It had drops of a rusty red colour, and sparkling dust, monster dust... Sans stared at the words trying to figure out the equation. Trying to understand the words.

Chara =/= Frisk

Do NOT call CHARA by name. 

Sans flipped the scrap over, but the piece of paper had nothing else on it. It was clearly important. Considering the way it was scrawled, the hasty magic.. the blood and dust... He'd have to reinforce the scrap before anything else happened to Frisk. Important.. but left him with two big questions.

Who the fuck is Chara... and what do they have to do with Frisk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Immature insults for the win! I totally cracked up writing them.
> 
> oh hey... Tumblr! https://theladyjssem.tumblr.com/  
> (since Ao3 seems to be hating links..)
> 
> Come chat with me :)


	9. Frisk and the skelebros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk wakes up to unfamiliar surroundings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah hah hah... nevermind that earlier thing.... Here ya go! 
> 
> I'm going to start posting this EVERY MONDAY. So stayed tuned!

Frisk felt herself trying to wake, and groaned her head immediately starting to hurt. She pulled the blankets tighter around her, trying to block out the noise of clanging pots and pans. A familiar chuckle sounded near her, and she opened her eyes to meet bright blue eye-lights in half-lidded sockets. Sans.

“how ya feelin', sweetheart?” The skeleton asked, shifting slightly so he was turned towards her. She had to smile, even though it hurt. His sharpness was gone, at least, and he seemed back to being clever, punny if somewhat guarded, Sans. Though he eye-lights seemed darker, and his posture radiated tired.

“Feeling like a faint breeze will finally split my skull in two.” She admitted, her voice far more gravelly than she expected, earning a chuckle.

“not surprising, tibia honest, you've been out some hours.” He stretched, his bones crackling, and popping with a sigh, while Frisk watched. She was not surprised. She felt more than a little tired, still. It was only when he shrugged that she realized she'd missed his pun. She gave an apologetic smile, her eyes fighting to stay open. She could barely care where she was, just feeling safe and warm...

“SANS! IF THE HUMAN IS AWAKE, DO NOT LET HER GO BACK TO SLEEP!!” A yell came from the kitchen, and Sans nodded a bit, standing up.

“got it, Paps. alright, sweetheart, let's get you sat up, then you can take some meds to help keep your skull intact.” He told her with a wink, as he carefully slipped an arm under her shoulders. She closed her eyes with a wince but didn't fight, shifting, with Sans' help, into an upright position. She ended up keeping her eyes closed, resting her painful head on the back of the couch, “still with us, sweetheart?” She freed a hand to give a so-so sign.

“Dizzy.” 

“again, not surprising,” Sans answered, Frisk felt the couch shift beside her. She opened her eyes into a faint squint, and Sans held out some pills, and a teacup, sitting beside her, now. “here, might just take the edge off. won't hurt in any case. small sips.” She accepted the pills, giving a slight smile she noticed they were shaped like little plasters. It took Sans' help to lift the cup, and she swallowed the pills with a sweet and floral tea. 

“Thank you, Sans.” She said, a little shyly, as she shifted a bit so she could hold the cup in her lap. He relaxed back, smiling his normal smile. 

“don't worry about it,” He paused a moment, seeming to be debating something, before adding, “i get to help out a pretty girl and you haven't thrown up, on me, so win-win in my book.” Frisk blinked, and blushed faintly, her mind blanking, did... did he just-?

“DINNER IS READY!!!” Papyrus yelled, suddenly, carrying three decent sized trays. Sans gave her a wink and held out a hand for her mug, which she passed over, feeling light-headed again. He was just trying to make her feel better right..? He couldn't possibly.... right? Papyrus set up the tray for her, distracting her from her wild thoughts, “NORMALLY I WOULD HAVE COOKED SPAGHETTI BUT GIVEN YOUR DELICATE STATE, HUMAN, THE GREAT PAPYRUS OPTED FOR SOMETHING SIMPLE INSTEAD!” 

“Thank you, Papyrus, really. I appreciate it.” Frisk told the tall skeleton, honestly, smiling up at him. He turned a faint orange, but grinned happily,

“ITS NOTHING FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYHEH HEH HEH!” He cackled, sitting on the other side of Frisk, after handing Sans' his tray. Frisk finally looked at what was placed before her and had to grin. Chicken noodle soup, with chopped up spaghetti noodles, almost liquid carrots and celery, and somewhat overcooked chicken, but it smelled really nice. She took a tentative bite, and beamed at Papyrus, 

“This is really good!” Papyrus gave a laugh,

“OF COURSE, HUMAN!! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ABSOLUTELY THE BEST AT MAKING PRETTY MUCH ANY CULINARY DELIGHT!” He boasted, before trying his soup. He paused, then stirred it up a bit, mumbling, “THOUGH THIS DID COME OUT BETTER THAN EXPECTED.” 

Frisk laughed and relaxed back, continuing to eat, before turning to look at Sans. She covered her mouth with a muffled giggle. Sans' bowl was empty and the skeleton was passed out, head on the back of the couch, mouth open, a line of blue drool trailing down his jaw, fast asleep. She gently elbowed Papyrus who looked at her curiously, then at Sans when she pointed. 

“LAZY-BONES.” He huffed, but it sounded affectionate. 

“He did look very tired when I woke up.” She said, smiling, gently collecting Sans' empty bowl and used silverware. Papyrus took everything off of her before she could get any further shaking a finger at her,

“YOU'RE THE GUEST, AND STILL IN RECOVERY, A FEW HOURS SLEEP ARE NOT GOING TO HEAL YOU OVERNIGHT, HUMAN. ENJOY SOME METTATON, HIS COOKERY SHOW IS ALMOST AS AMAZING AS ME!” He said firmly, taking everything to the kitchen. Frisk didn't mind, already feeling tired, again. The strange robot was amusing, though Frisk couldn't say that she'd follow any of his recipes anytime soon. Though when it suddenly turned to the robot saving the day, with baguette guns, no less, she had to grin, relaxing further into the blankets and couch. The warmth, Papyrus' soft clangs in the kitchen, and Sans' quiet snores made even the action-packed cooking show fight a losing battle.

An arm suddenly snaked around Frisk, causing her to squeak, only to find herself acting as a teddy-bear to a very asleep skeleton. Sans was a lot stronger than he appeared. His head fell on hers and he grumbled a bit, wrapping his arm tighter around her. Frisk was blushing brightly but was surprised that she wasn't uncomfortable. There was nothing to cushion then skeleton's bones except their clothes and the blankets, but that didn't seem to matter. It felt nice... But she couldn't stay like this. 

“Sans..” She said softly, rubbing his arm. He muttered something and leaned into her, well... that does not help. “Sans.” She called a little more firmly. More grumbles and he tightened his arms again, making her squeak louder. That got him, and his arms loosened, letting her free. She shifted a bit but didn't completely flee, turning to smile at him. His eyes were slightly open, just watching her. “You okay?” That earned a chuckle,

“you're weird.” It was affectionate, so she just gave a grin, “i'm okay, jus' tired.” He lightly poked her head, causing her to wince, “heh, definitely weird. still in pain, hum?” 

“Kinda, meds are wearing off.” She admitted, sheepishly, before having to cover a yawn. Sans chuckled, and glanced towards the kitchen, 

“Paps cleaning up?”

“Yeah...” She couldn't help the guilt that entered her voice, her hands moving to finger and twist the hem of her sweater, glancing down when she found a bit that was not soft. A bit of charred sweater crumbled and frayed at her touch, making the hole large, in turn making her sigh. Well, she didn't need that reminder...

“don't worry about it.” Sans spoke firmly, making her look up. His eyes were still half-lidded, but his eye-lights were brighter, and he suddenly ruffled her hair, earning a displeased sound, “you're free to stay here while yer getting better. figure out yer next step.” 

“I don't want to be a bother..” Frisk said softly, embarrassed by how weak and sad she sounded. She did not like it. So she gave Sans a grin, trying to be upbeat and chipper, “But I'll be okay, I'll get out of your metaphorical hair tomor-”

“nope.” She blinked, and tried again,

“Tomor-.”

“nope.” Sans said, again, his normal grin smaller and firmer. She grumbled a bit, and tried a different angle,

“Day aft-?”

“nope.”

“Sans, I can't just stay, and impos-!”

“WHY EVER NOT, HUMAN? YOU ARE SUFFERING FROM SOME FORM OF HEAD TRAUMA AND NEED TO REST AND RECUPERATE! YOU COULD DIE AND IT WOULD BE VERY SAD!” Papyrus interrupted her, this time, coming from the kitchen with his mittens shoved into his belt, a towel in his hands drying them. She groaned, falling back on the couch, then stayed still for a moment, both skeletons looking concerned before she managed a weak,

“That was a mistake.” Sans ended up cackling and snorting. Papyrus huffed, moving to her side and gently helped her up, moving slowly so not to cause her more discomfort. She just held her head, trying to will the room to stop spinning and her eyes not to water. It was ineffectual, to say the least.

“DEAR ME! PLEASE DON'T CRY, HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO MAKE SURE YOU CAN CONTINUE TO SOLVE ALL MY BRILLIANT PUZZLES! B-BESIDES, I-IF YOU C-C-CRY-Y I-I-I-” The taller skeleton was trying not to sob, large orange tears appearing in his eye-sockets, making Frisk instantly feel bad. She hurriedly wiped her eyes and gave the tall a firm hug as he struggled to refrain from crying,

“Aww, Papy,” Frisk murmured gently, “I'm okay, my head just hurts more than I realized.” Clear statements for the sweetheart that is Papyrus, he'd take anything else too seriously. He gave a snuffle, before hugging her back. 

“ya okay over there, Paps?” Sans asked from behind her, sounding amused.. and a bit tense? But before she could turn to be concerned, Papyrus simply stretched one of his long arms and Frisk found herself in the middle of a skele-wich. She had to laugh and shifted so she could wrap an arm around Sans, and drew the pair in close. Papyrus gave a quiet, “NYEH HEH HEH!” seeming to be pleased to have a new cuddle-buddy. Sans hesitated before wrapping an arm around her, hugging her just as tight.

Frisk felt... content. Loved even. 

And so very tired.

She felt her-self sag a bit, before giving herself a firm shake, and withdrawing her arms, the skelebros separating from her.

“Thank you,,.” She managed, before all but passing out.


	10. Who is Chara?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is the happiest he's been in a long while. It doesn't last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter broke me. You may need tissues. I did.
> 
> Slight suggestive behaviour from Chara, added tags to reflect this.

Sans was happy.

Why was he happy?

He didn't know and didn't care, to be frank. He just was.

He was just terrified that the other shoe will drop.

Frisk stayed with them for some time, exploring the town of Snowdin, and the surrounding areas. She was still regaining her stamina from her “episode”, that seemed all but forgotten. So while she'd look toward the fog-bank that led to Waterfall, she had yet to walk towards it. Sans had mixed feelings about her going in there. There were parts he really wanted (needed) to show her, he wanted her to see and feel free to explore everything, he really did! But even Papyrus agreed there was a big issue.

Undyne.

Papyrus had been carefully avoiding letting Undyne over, so she wouldn't stumble upon Frisk, Sans knew how heartbroken Paps would be if his mentor killed his dear human friend... even if it was only temporary... But the idea of Frisk having to reset and lose even a few hours... nagged at him. Thus far, everything was going well. Too well, really. Well aside from his brother taking Frisk out for a date, that he was completely _fine_ and **okay** with. He wasn't _jealous_ of his brother, who he had raised from a too young age, he was not _jealous_ about Frisk hanging out with Papyrus in his brother's room. It was completely platonic, and he did NOT feel relieved when it turned out his brother could not view Frisk in a romantic way.

Sans was not relieved when Frisk agreed to hang out with him, the day after. He showed how not-relieved he was by making her sit on a whoopie cushion, loosening the lid on the ketchup, and hardly talking. Even though she'd laughed and been great, as always. Then leaving her behind, his only goodbye a half-arsed wave as he was already leaving. He spent a whole week hiding out in his room, afterwards, Frisk hurt and confused looks too much to bear. Once he'd forcibly dealt with his embarrassment, by ignoring it, of course, he had been back to teasing and flirting (a little!). Even though it left Frisk even more confused. But she had forgiven him readily and didn't ask. Respecting his privacy.

It didn't help Sans' dreams were either about Frisk in some context (even going explicit, which led to popping into the shower to run ice cold water over far too hot bones while praying for his soul and magic to calm down). Or nightmares. Ones that were too real and left him frantically ripping off his shirt to grasp his sternum never finding anything, and not knowing if that was worse. Sans' whatevers also kept popping up at random times, too. Mostly showing a young, barely teenage Frisk, doing what Frisk does. It was the most bizarre form of deja vu he ever heard of.

Then the other shoe dropped right on top of him. It dropped hard.

 Frisk and Paps were having a snowball fight, Annoying Dog chasing after the thrown snow, trying to catch whatever he could. Sans was sitting against a tree, happily, if tiredly watching them. Occasionally having a snowball hit them in the back of the head just to show he's enjoying their fun too. He would make any snowballs that were thrown near him go to random targets though, even if he never let them hit him. It was a beautiful, crisp day and the psuedo-sun the monsters used in this biome was bright against the stone ceiling. He smiled at the beautiful smile on Frisk's face, his head getting heavy, having to yawn, before letting his eye-sockets slowly drift shut, the smile still in his mind's eye.

 

_It was silent, it was never silent in_ Snowdin _._

_There was sparkling dust on the snow, whirling with fresh snowflakes on the wind. The inn and shop were shut and barred, there was no sign of any souls around. Sans' soul hurt. He ran, panting. Praying._

_“Paps! hey! stop kiddin'!” He yelled, frantic, running up and down familiar streets. Running along familiar patrol routes. “Papyrus!”_

_Nobody came._

_Panic had a fierce hold on his soul, making it shine through his shirt and hoodie. There was so much dust. Sans ran, moving towards Waterfall, and its fog-bank that separated the biomes. He didn't stop, his bones felt like jelly, his soul feeling like it was going to shatter. But he couldn't stop, not until-_

_“_ - _WHAT I'M_ _TALKING ABOUT!” A familiar voice carried on a passing wind, Sans nearly sobbed in relief, he was okay, he was okay, he was- Talking to someone._

_“PAPS!” Sans cried, “where are you! please!”_

_“HUMAN! I THINK YOU ARE IN NEED OF GUIDANCE! SOMEONE NEEDS TO KEEP YOU ON THE STRAIGHT AND NARROW! BUT WORRY NOT I, PAPYRUS...” His brother's voice continued, and Sans began teleporting from place to place, unfocused, just trying to find him._

_“Papyrus!” Sans yelled, everything hurting, but he couldn't stop!_

_“I WILL GLADLY BE YOUR FRIEND AND TUTOR!” His brother kept talking, oh stars... he can't hear him._

_“PAPS! where are you!”_

_“I WILL TURN YOUR LIFE RIGHT AROUND!!!”_

_“Paps!”_

_“I SEE YOU ARE APPROACHING..” Papyrus' voice sounded a bit uncertain, for just a moment, “ARE YOU OFFERING A HUG OF ACCEPTANCE?”_

_“Oh, Stars, please not Paps, please, please...” Sans prayed, blue tears slipping down his cheekbones, struggling to keep moving, to find him, before.. before.._

_“WOWIE!!! MY LESSONS ARE ALREADY WORKING!!”_

_“not Paps, please, please, not Paps...”_

_“I, PAPYRUS,WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS!”_

_“ **PAPYRUS!!”** Sans threw himself forward, catching himself on a tree, tears covering his face as he stared in pure horror at the scene before him. What looked to be a small, familiar child, but ragged, dust all over them, their form bent as if afraid... Papyrus' head falling off, shock and dismay on his face, the rest of his body dissolving, his scarf fluttering away._

_“W-WELL... THAT'S NOT WHAT I EXPECTED... BUT...ST...STILL! I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BIT BETTER EVEN IF YOU DON'T THINK SO... I PROMISE!” Then the little demon kicked Papyrus' head away, dust exploding all over them. Sans' eye-lights disappeared, his trembling stopping and he released his hold on the tree._

_“ **y o u...** ” He hissed, too pissed, too distraught, too everything to speak more than one word. A high-pitched giggle answered him and the demonic bitch looked over their shoulder, smiling that too wide smile, wearing Frisk's face, tears slipping down her face washing trails of dust off her face,_

_“Me!” She agreed, her eyes wide, open. They weren't crystal green... they were blood red, looking clear.. but still crying._

_“YOU killed Papyrus!” He snarled, snapping his fingers several times. Five “dragon-dog” skulls appeared around her, their eyes the same colour as Sans' and their maw glowing nearly white. The demon looked at the skulls curiously, smiling even wider, if that was possible,_

_“I did!” She answered proudly, finally getting bored and dusting herself off a little._

_“tell me WHY!? Or i'll...” She giggled, brightly, an odd echo quality to her voice. “_

_That's not the way the game is played. You know this, comedian.”_

_“there is NO GAME!” He roared, holding his fist out and squeezing it until his bones creaked, the skulls, Gaster Blasters, opening their mouths... and vanished, the little demon shaking her head almost in disappointment._

_“Same stupid comedian, I don't know whatever she saw in you.” She sighed, grinning madly as a new set of tears spilling down her cheeks. For a moment her form flickered, switching between this, a mockery of the Frisk he knew and loved, wearing her normal purplish sweater with pink stripes, a girl with black soulless eyes, that ran black nothingness, and a black smiling maw, who wore a bright green with yellow striped sweater, and Frisk her eyes clear and horrified, tears running down her face, before returning to the mockery. Sans stepped back, harsh pain in his soul._

_“Frisk...” He whispered, in shock. The demon smiled brightly, shrugging, and shaking her head, laughing almost joyfully._

_“Of course Frisk is here! After all...” Her grin was too wide, her eyes too happy, it was making him shake. “She's the one who let me in.”_

_“why would she do that..?” Sans growled, trembling with a mix of rage and pain. The demon laughed again, spinning around with her arms wide, all but dancing in Papyrus' dust._

_“Did you forget the type of person she is, already? Sooo determined. Sooo helpful. Sooo sweet..” She mocked, running the toy knife she had killed Papyrus with along her cheek sensually, her other hand running down her immature body in a way that made Sans look away. Mistake, she was now right in front of him, grinning that too wide grin, “Awww, does that disturb the poor skeleton? She's enjoying it, you know... enjoying the killing, even if she won't admit it. She started it, after all. She killed all the poor, sweet monsters in the ruins.” Her formed flickered to a shocked Frisk, but only for a moment._

_“why...?” He breathed, he didn't believe the demon, he would never believe the rot that spewed from her mouth... even if he felt she was telling the truth. She giggled, the joy-filled sound so innocent sounding but also so wrong. Sinister._

_“She wanted to save me and my Azzy, of course! We lost our souls when my stupid soul-mate fought against me.” She said with a shrug, making Sans eye her, storing that away for later. “My naïve, stupid soul-mate and I had our differences, but lets not talk about that...” She cooed, reaching out to him, but he stepped back rather than let her touch him with unclean hands._

_“that's why she didn't want to make that promise.” He mused, out loud, his soul heavy, but his emotions back under control. She wouldn't get him to lose control again. He couldn't afford it. The demon laughed, nodding,_

_"And you all but forced her too! I loved it! You made her make a promise she could NEVER keep!” She laughed, spinning around again, the toy held tight in her hand as she did. Sans kept an eye on that sharpened plastic knife, wanting more than anything to rip it out of her hands and dump it in the abyss in Waterfall. The demon grinned madly, seeing his gaze, rubbing her cheek against the flat of the blade. “Aww, the sweet, little dove, she was never completely innocent, never completely pure, you know, always kept a weapon on her-self juuust in case. Always fantasizing about you in the lewdest of ways...” Sans didn't react this time, knowing she just wanted a rise, causing her to giggle, again, “But you knew that, didn't you? You saw all those looks, felt all that want and need from suuuch a little girl. You were a gentleman, and waited until she was an adult to take her. Too bad you didn't want to admit she was your soul-mate.. or this never would have happened...” She taunted, and Sans felt his soul stutter, everything about him tense. She was toying with him._

_**“w h a t.”** She laughed, high-pitched, and madly, and Sans had to shove his hands into his pockets before he did something incredibly stupid. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction. The demon bitch looked too smug as it was,_

_“Maybe I'll tell you... buuut I am late for a meeting. I do sooo hope the Undyne bitch is more fun than the useless pile of bones....” She added, her words like turning a knife in a wound. But Sans just stared at her, his flashing eye focused on her, giving her nothing but contempt now. She shrugged, her grin fading a little, turning away from him, “I'll see you later, comedian!” She called cheerfully, as she started walking away,_

_“oh you bet, you will, you parasitic bitch.” Sans ground out, watching her back. She stiffened, and for the first time he had to grin, his eye bright in his socket._

_“Chara. My name is Chara.”_

_“and i will never call you that, **parasite,** ” Sans said, firmly. Promising him-self that Chara's unholy name will never be spoken. She glanced back at him, her form shifting, Frisk staring at him wide-eyed but not crying, to her soulless face, her hideous smile tight and more like a black-hole from his books._

_“Oh.. you will, one day when I have to k-k-k-k-” Her voice cut off and Frisk was staring at him again, the slightest of smiles on her tear-stained face. Sans could see a promise in that look. And then she was gone. The fog bank closed in, making her vanish into it. It shook his soul and he had to step back._

_Stars, it hurt..._

_Sans shook his head, before spotting something red against the grey and white._

_And it was like a punch to the chest._

_Papyrus' scarf._

_The one their father had made him when he was a babybones because Paps' neck was always cold. The one Sans secretly added length to when Paps grew older and had started to forget their father's face. The one Sans had made even longer when Paps ended up much taller than Sans expected. The one Paps always had with him, even if it was just in a pocket._

_Tears filled Sans' eye-sockets and he used the last reserves of his magic to draw the scarf to him. He stumbled and fell, a sob escaping him, as he buried his face into the now dusty and wet scarf._

_Even when he was a babybones, Papyrus would never let anything mar his cherished scarf. The number of times Sans had washed it easily in the thousands before Paps learned to do it himself._

_And now... and now...._

_Sans had never felt so alone. Not when his beloved mother suddenly fell down, after Paps was born. Not even when their father fell into the Core._

_It hurt..._

_**SMACK!!!** _

Something cold and wet hit Sans right in the face, making the skeleton flail in panic as the melting snow slipped into his eye socket, his tears mixing with the snow-melt.

“DIRECT HIT!! NYHEH HEH HEH!!” A thankfully familiar voice filled the air. Just a nightmare, he hoped, Stars, he was praying. Sans still floundering in the snow half-blinded, when another voice caught his attention,

“You okay there, Sans?” Blinking rapidly, he stared up at the human woman, she looked so different than the Frisk in his dream, completely different from the unholy parasite. She was pink-cheeked, her clear eyes dancing, everything about her radiating peace and contentment. Seeing her like this, after the nightmarish whatever, brought tears back to his eyes. She blinked and kneeled beside him, wiping his tears away, “Oh! Sans, are you okay? Did the snowball actually hurt?” She asked. He quaked a bit, unable to speak, just shaking his head. Frisk waved to Paps then and Paps, of course, raced over and began to cry.

“OH MY GOD, SANS!! I'M SO SORRY, PLEASE, PLEASE BE ALRIGHT!!!” Sans shook his head a bit and just latched on to his little brother, not allowing his sobs to escape, but when he noticed the only arms around him was Paps, he shifted and looked at Frisk. She was hovering beside them, playing with her sleeves, looking a little lost. Stars, it was staggering how much of an idiot he was.

“Frisk..” He managed, extending a hand towards her. She blinked and looked at him, her brow's drawn in concern. Her lips parted a moment, seeing him, and tears filled her eyes, sliding into the skelebro's embrace, her arm wrapped tightly around him, pressing her head against his skull.

“I'm here.” She told him softly, and Sans finally felt his soul relax, making him sigh and his eyes to close. He found her hand, squeezing it in his own, carefully,

“Stay... please... please stay.” He whispered, pathetically, hating how weak he was sounding. Hating how heavy he felt. How tired... Weirdly soft lips suddenly pressed against his frontal bone, and his eyes opened with a flush of blue covering his cheekbones. Frisk was holding him protectively and was leaning her head against his, with her eyes closed.

“I'll be here as long as you need me.” She told him firmly, making Sans sigh.

He'd always need her.

He just couldn't tell her that.

 Not yet.


End file.
